Tales of the Infinite Canon: Potter, H
by Mastermerrick
Summary: "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." These words spur Harry Potter to join the Infinite Canon Police Force, an organization dedicated to righting wrongs throughout all reality. This is going to be a massive crossover series, involving characters from books, film, and various other media.
1. ICPF I: Genesis at the King Cross

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

* * *

Chapter One: Genesis at King's Cross

"_To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

These words echoed in Harry Potter's head as he walked through the ethereal King's Cross Station, as he did once before. Death had finally claimed him in his old age, and Harry had welcomed it for several years now. Now was his time to board the train to the afterlife. "Maybe I'll see Dumbledore again," he said, walking towards the train's stairs…

"Wait."

Harry looked around. Coming up from the main building was a strange figure. Cloaked in what appeared to be a slightly tattered black robe, the figure stood impressively tall. Blue trim was visible on the robes, and a sword hilt was visible through the fabric on his right side. The figure exuded a cold, almost frozen aura and walked with an air of someone well used to being in command. In a voice as icy as the man himself, he said, "Good evening, Mister Potter: this, the eve of your life. My name is Nathan Rivera, and I come with an offer."

Harry replied, "If this is 'the eve of my life,' then what offer could you possibly have for me? In any case, how are you here? Last time I was here-"

"A one Mister Riddle had killed you," Rivera interrupted. "And you returned to the realm of the living to slay him. Yes, I know all this. This location is the only way my people can reach you. I hail from an organization called the Infinite Canon Police Force, and I oversee the Special Weapons Division. You see, your home, the reality you know, is but one reality out of millions out there. The ICPF's members can transcend their original reality to police others in an effort to help those who are incapable of helping themselves. What I offer is a chance for you to join us, and right the wrongs in other canon as necessary. You will be given a new life, a new body, and the ability to adapt to different canon to better assist those that are less fortunate. If you refuse, and you have the right to, you may board the train and join the afterlife here. I will not fault you if you chose that option. Any questions?"

After a lengthy pause, Harry asked, "How long would this job be? Why are you even asking me to do this?"

Laughing, Nathan said, "It is because you have many traits that suit you for the position. You are headstrong; you don't flinch from what you perceive as your duty. As for the length, the term of service is one millennium. Afterwa-"

"One thousand years! How would I even live that long? I'm supposed to be dead," interjected Potter.

Nathan replied, "The body your soul will be transplanted into is designed for long term use. There are reported cases of ICPF retirees living two or three MORE millennia than their contract required. And being dead is what allows us to 'recruit' you in the first place." Rivera let out a sigh. "As I was saying, after your term of service is complete, and your service record is well and good, you have two options: live your new life in whichever reality you deem fit (within reason), or return here in your home reality at this point and time and continue your journey into the afterlife. Your choice, Mister Potter?"

_Perhaps this could be my 'next great adventure.' But I doubt I could see my family or friends for a very long time. But I might be able to help others. I might be able to do more good than I could here. The remnants of the Death Eaters are extinct, and nothing has came up to pose a threat to the Wizarding World. Only time will tell. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, _thought Harry. He then said, "Very well. I accept your offer."

"A wise decision _Master_ Potter. Now, the Infinite Canon awaits you." With a flourish, Nathan drew his blade and pointed it at the ground to his right. A green rune glowed on its surface, and a great purple frame appeared from where he pointed. With a flash, the inside of the frame began to reflect the pair with a hue similar to the frame itself. The Death Gate constructed, Rivera sheathed his blade and bowed to Harry.

"After you."

* * *

**And so my first chapter is complete. (YES!) This story has been mulling around in my head for quite some time, and I'm just loving the fact I'm finally able to put it into words. Some of you may notice some things about Mr. Rivera (it should be pretty obvious to a lot of PC gamers) but I'm just gonna let the story speak for itself. **

**Until next time.**

**-MasterMerrick**


	2. ICPF II: Introductions are In Order

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Name: **Potter, Harry

**Division: **Special Weapons

**Location: **ICPF Headquarters

**Mission: **Integration

* * *

Harry Potter woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was walking into a portal from the King's Cross station. Looking around, it seems that he was strapped to a gurney, with various medical equipment nearby. Looking to his right, he saw his reflection in a mirror on the wall. _I haven't looked like this since I was in my mid_ _thirties_._ Well, I've returned from the dead...again. Best to see if someone can let me out of here._ "Hello? Anyone? Can anyone help me?" asked Harry as he continued to look around.

Sure enough, Nathan Rivera came into the room, a doctor in tow. Harry saw them come in, and his jaw dropped. The doctor was nothing new to him, although the black suit and tie had been odd, but Rivera had awed him. Clad in full plate armor, Nathan looked as if he were ready for battle. He sword was in his sheath, a mask concealed his face, and his arm appeared to have been replaced with a clockwork prosthetic. All in all, Nathan Rivera looked like a warrior of the Apocalypse had come to life.

The doctor turned towards the equipment. "Vitals steady, aside from a slight increase in heartbeat. That's to be expected. Everything's normal, Commander. You have yourself a new officer." Giggling slightly, he looked at Harry. "Oh, almost forgot! My name is Kuroudo Akabane." He reached forward to shake Harry's hand.

Abruptly, Rivera grabbed Akabane's wrist with his false hand. "Blade's in their sheath, Jackal. Unhook him and make sure he get's a change of clothes. I want to speak with him when he's done. If there is one more scar than what he came here with..." Nathan sent a spell of ice down his arm into the doctor's, "I will not be pleased. Is this understood?" Akabane nodded vigorously. Nathan then released the doctor's wrist and strode out of the room.

"Ever the thespian, he is," sighed the doctor. He then began to remove the IV and EKG pads from Harry's arm and chest. "I can only hope that you won't turn out the same way. By the way, how does your right arm feel? We've made some modifications to this body for you. Mr. Kramer built this one especially for SpecWep officers."

Harry looked at his arm. "My shoulder is a bit sore, but my arm feels fine. Why should I be con-"

At that moment, Kuroudo raised his hand. A scalpel, seemingly made of light, had burst from his wrist. Taking Harry's hand, he slit the skin from index finger to shoulder. Harry looked on in shock, but couldn't understand why the wound isn't hurting him. At the end of the incision, Akabane had ripped the skin clean off of Harry's arm, revealing a completely metal arm underneath. "That might be why your shoulder seems sore. We've replaced your old flesh-and-blood arm with this little beauty," the doctor giggled again. "To support it, your bones had to be replaced with a carbon fiber/organic fusion. The shoulder is where the arm and the rest of you meet. The sore feeling should go away soon."

Harry was still shocked. The arm felt just like his own, but he knew that it was a prosthetic. Nervous, he lifted his arm and flexed the fingers. He then asked, "Who did you say built this? And is there anything more I should know about this arm?"

Akabane laughed. "Ever the questioning one, hm? Let's get you dressed, and then we'll meet Mr. Kramer on the way to the Commander's office." He then tossed Harry some clothes and walked to the door. "I'll be just outside when you're ready."

* * *

Fully dressed, Harry walked out to meet Kuroudo in the hallway. "A question. How do you do that thing with that scalpel? I mean, you don't have a wand, and only the most powerful of wizards could pull off such a feat without one." At the thought, Harry started rifling through his clothes. "For that matter, where is MY wand?"

Akabane started chuckling to himself. "I do not require a wand for my abilities. And for yours, point your arm out and think the phrase 'engage.' Just trust me on this."

Hesitantly, Harry nodded. Raising his arm away from either of them, he said in his mind, _engage_.

And two blades swung from either side of his arm, arcing and ending in front of his hand. Inside his arm, he can clearly see the familiar 11-inch wand of holly. "Do you think I will need my wand?" Harry asked, staring at the extended blades.

"That depends on what abilities you acquire in your missions. From what I've heard, You shouldn't need it after a while, but who knows?" Akabane looked at the wand. "It seems to suit you. Oh! Before I forget, to return the blades to their natural form, just think the phrase 'sheath.'" With this information, Harry thought the key phrase and the blades arced back into his arm.

"Now, let's go see Mr. Kramer!" Akabane said with a giggle.

* * *

"Hello, Harry."

Harry Potter walked into the office with no small amount of anxiousness. Seated at the desk was a older looking man, about mid sixties, with the look of an intelligent predator about him. The plaque at his desk read, _John Kramer, Engineering/Psychology. _On the wall behind him was a massive collection of picture frames. Each frame held a puzzle piece, varying in color from light grey to dark brown. The wall made Harry's hair stand on the back of his neck. _Where did they get this guy?_ Harry said, "I was told you were the one to speak to about my new arm. This true?"

"Yes. The Advanced Robotic Manipulator in one of my finest achievements, second only to my personal legacy," Kramer said, turning to eye the collection on his back wall. He then turned back to his desk and pulled out a manila file. "A.R.M. Mark VI. This packet should give you all the details, up to and including the railgun." He then handed Harry the file.

Looking at the documents, Harry's eyes grew wide. "Railgun? I've only heard of those in science fiction. You mean they actually exist?"

At this, John nodded. "It is quite simple now, to integrate a Gaussian light armature into the manipulator. The security logs on your A.R.M. show that you have already engaged the armature once before, though you haven't fired a round. Smart man, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked back at Akabane, who then shrugged. "You were supposed to hear it from Jigsaw first."

"Who?"

Kramer smiled. "He is referring to me. It was a appellation from the press of my canon." He then shot Akabane a glare. "Isn't it , _Dr. Jackal_?"

Akabane stepped towards Kramer, drawing a scalpel. Cackling, he said, "I daresay you want to start something. Eh, old man?"

Kramer then drew a blade from his belt. "Oh yes, let us play a game."

**"ENOUGH!"**

Everyone turned to see Nathan Rivera standing in the door frame, sword drawn, his eyes glowing cerulean in rage. A creature stood next to him, built from what appeared to be rotting flesh. "Akabane, My office. Now. Kramer, resume your duties. Potter. With me. Move." With that, Harry began to follow the commander out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Woot! Chapter two! And I got to introduce some other characters. No points for guessing what the frames had in them! Feel free to review my story and don't be afraid to PM me about it. More to come!**

**Sincerely,**

**MasterMerrick**

**P.S. I Should not try to proofread at 3 in the morning.**


	3. ICPF III: Introductions and Beatings

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Doubt I ever will.**

* * *

**Name: **Potter, Harry

**Division: **Special Weapons

**Location: **ICPF Headquarters

**Mission:** Integration/Assessment

Harry followed Rivera along the hallways of the ICPF Headquarters. Feeling rather like a scolded puppy, he was surprised when Nathan took up a rather friendlier tone than the one used to separate Mr. Kramer and Dr. Akabane.

"Those two have been itching to fight since Kramer was recruited. Something about 'differing approaches to conflict,' or some such nonsense. They just need to stay away from each other for a good long while." He then turned to Harry. "You will see for yourself that we all have different aspects which the ICPF requires to function. Some are suited to the realm of paperwork; while others, like myself, are best suited to the ideals of combat. We will see just how…intensive… Auror training was when it comes down to non-magical fighting."

Turning into a set of double-doors, the pair walked into what appeared to be a large ring, with a lone figure standing in the center. Like Nathan Rivera, this person was clad in full plate armor. Unlike Rivera's ice blue and ebon armor, this person wore plate of a deep hue of crimson. His sword drawn, the man strode towards Harry and Nathan. "Good day, Commander Rivera," the man spoke with a voice as smooth as silk, yet cold and powerful. "I take it that this is our latest recruit?"

Rivera turned towards Harry. "Galbatorix, meet Mister Harry J. Potter of the Potter Canon. Potter, meet Former King Galbatorix, of the Inheritance Canon." He turned back the Galbatorix. "Now, I want you to assess his combat capability, both melee and arcane. Be thorough, but let's not have a senseless death, either. Understood?"

The warrior nodded in compliance. "Completely, Commander. To be honest, you may want to stay out of the ring while the assessment is being conducted." Rivera nodded curtly and began to walk towards a bench on the outside boundary of the ring. "Excellent. We may begin. Shields, engage." With those words a reflective barrier formed around the ring. When the shield was completed, the fallen king raised his sword at Harry. "Draw you blade, Mr. Potter, and try to hold me off for as long as possible."

_Oh, this isn't going to be good. Well, I signed up for this. _Remembering the phrase for his hidden blade/railgun, he allowed the twin rails to swing outward as he prepared for the worst. _Nothing in Auror training had anything on this. I might as well go for style._ With that, Harry lunged towards Galbatorix, intending to drive his blade through the warrior's heart.

The strike would have landed, if Galbatorix wasn't already prepared for it. As soon as the blade touched his breastplate, the king _shifted,_ changing his flow of time and allowing him to effortlessly step away from the arm-blade. "Too slow, Mister Potter! Too slow and perfectly predictable!" Galbatorix then swung his blade in a tight arc, smashing Harry in the back.

The blow stung, but Harry managed to recover. Dodging a wide swing from the armored warrior, Harry then stepped _into_ Galbatorix's reach and drove his blade into the king's neck. With more bravado than he felt, Harry replied, "You really think so, Galby?" He then pushed the blade further into the warrior.

"Yes. I do."

With that, Galbatorix sent a burst of air at Harry's midsection, sending the wizard hurtling into the air. After smashing against the barrier, Harry struggled back to his feet, only to find his adversary charging towards him, blade drawn and fire flowing from his right hand. Pulling his wand out of its slot, Harry yelled, "Finite Incantatem!" At once, the fire flashed and went out, leaving only the sword to worry about. Aiming at the warrior's sword arm, he then slashed down with his wand, screaming, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

An obscenely deep gash had formed in Galbatorix's arm, but he paid it no mind. Already his body began to heal the wound, expelling the Dark magic involved in its creation. "Is that all you've got? A puff of smoke and a paper-cut? Try again!" He then swung his sword in a vicious downward arc, stopping only when Harry blocked it with his false arm instead of the rail/blades. Once the blow was blocked, he then swung with his unarmed fist, catching Potter square in the side of his face.

Once again, Harry found himself reeling from an intense blow. Defending himself was slowly becoming futile. _How does he have the strength to throw me around like that? This feels like the time I fought that Ukrainian Ironbelly just prior to retirement._ _Wait one moment…_

Harry leveled his wand for hopefully the last time. Hermione had given him this spell. _"When all else fails, this will stop anything in its tracks,_" she had said. Harry could only hope she was right.

"**Navitas convérte!**"

Galbatorix froze, unable to move. _How is this happening?_ The king felt all the energy drain from his attack and his body as Harry lowered his wand. Galbatorix tried to end the spell with his own brand of magic, but his spells seemed to peter away as soon as he cast them. Enraged, the king screamed, "What the hell did you do to me?!" Harry then let his spell end, and Galbatorix fell to his knees.

"You know, I'm not really sure. An old friend taught me that one. Brilliant, she was." Harry felt unusually invigorated from casting the spell. "So Galby, have I pas-"

Nathan Rivera's gauntlet tightened around Harry's neck. In a cold voice, he growled, "You really have no sense, do you? Little did I figure my command would have to apply to YOU as well. An unrestrained Energy Conversion spell is a recipe for disaster. You kill him, and I would have no choice but to incinerate you. Consider this your one and ONLY warning. Understood?" Gurgling, Harry nodded as best as he could. "Excellent. Now, it turns out that High Command has a mission for you. Consider this a 'trial-by-fire.' Galbatorix, one more for the road?" Rivera then let Harry drop to the ground. Before He could get to his feet, frozen chains sprung from the ground, binding the mage to the floor. "Make it quick."

Grinning, Galbatorix walked up to the restrained wizard. And then backhanded him with his gauntlet. "Must always keep the pimp-hand strong."

* * *

**Author's note:** **I'm glad there are people here who are reading and enjoying this piece. I plan to write as often as possible on this. And before anyone asks, "****Navitas convérte!" literally means ,"energy convert!" in Latin. I checked as best I could. **

******Also, I know the fight scene might seem wonky, but I am trying to figure out how to make it 'flow' better.**

******Next Chapter: The Blood Knight Arc**

******Until next time,**

******MasterMerrick**


	4. WoW I: The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: (you know what I'm gonna say) I Don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Name: **Potter, Harry

**Division:** Special Weapons

**Location:** ICPF Transcendence Chamber #18

**Mission: **Briefing

Harry and Rivera stood on the central dais to one of the Infinite Canon Police Force's Transcendence Chambers. These chambers allowed untrained members to access different canon without having to create their own portal. Technicians lined the room, running statistics, diagnostics and various other programs necessary for the task ahead. The commander turned to Harry.

"Today, we are going to test your survival capability. The time spent in-canon will count towards your contract, even though you are basically in the 'training' phase. The rules are simple; we drop you in-canon, and you must find a way to survive amongst the residents there. The time allotted is…" Rivera then consulted a file, "twenty-five years. A decent chunk, if I say so myself." Rivera let out a barking laugh. "Who knows, you might be able to acquire some new abilities. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in how this turns out."

Harry said, "And how exactly would I be able to 'acquire' these abilities. You haven't been forthcoming with a lot of information."

"Your new body, built off of the same design for all SpecWep agents, has the ability to absorb latent power, both magic and psionic. I myself have visited your canon once before to gain an understanding for your canon's grasp of magic. If it were required, I could cast some of the same spells you slung at Galbatorix." Rivera looked back at his file. "You would do well to choose a new name for yourself. The name 'Harry Potter' might actually mean something to the wrong people."

Harry looked confused. "Why would I need to keep a pseudonym? Would it be good if people knew my proper name? And how would anyone know of it?"

Rivera sighed, knowing full well that he has become a walking ICPF encyclopedia for Potter. "Here's some basic info for cross-canon links. Some time in your history I'm sure you've heard of a videogame called 'World of Warcraft,' correct?" Harry's look became vacant, then nodded with acknowledgement. "Well, that game is a link between my canon and yours. I was born in what is known as the Warcraft Canon. We can travel without the link, but we have more knowledge about the canon with one. Authors, producers and various other creators of fiction to your world are actually receiving base knowledge of a canon, along with an urge to inform others of it. Best case scenario, someone actually recognizes you as 'Harry J. Potter' and tries to exploit you for information. Worst case…you don't want to know. Now, have you thought of an appropriate name?"

Harry thought for a second. "How would 'Judas' sound? It was the first thing to pop up in my head and not be a friend's name."

Rivera nodded in approval. "That seems well enough. Who knows, you might bring some pride to the name, given its history." A technician walked up to Nathan and whispered something in his ear. "Excellent, excellent. Give us a second to step off and we can begin." He then turned to Potter. "Harry, we need to get off the platform so they can activate the portal. It is time to begin your first mission." As the pair stepped off, klaxons began to blare, a clarion call that a Special Weapons Agent for the ICPF is ready for transcendence, and from that, their duty. The Commander asked Harry, "You have read the file on your manipulator, correct?" The wizard had nodded, not trusting his voice to carry over the sirens. "Good. All the commands for it are very simple to use. Don't be afraid to use it if your life is in jeopardy." Nathan said to the techs, "Engage the portal. Location: Stormwind City, Eastern Kingdoms, Azeroth." Technician's nodded in acknowledgement. One moment later, a voice boomed over a loudspeaker:

"**Transcendence Portal Activated. Location Set…Locked."**

At those words, a large silver frame formed on the central dais of the room. In the reflection showed what appeared to be the interior of a wooden building. More specifically, a tavern not quite unlike many wizarding bars in Harry's home canon. Rivera pulled a satchel out from behind a computer console, handing it to Harry. "Harry, this is for you. Hearthstone, starting money and a simple blade should keep you out of trouble for the start. However, this is your only handout from us. Everything else is on you." As Harry stepped into the portal, Rivera then saluted the wizard, and uttered two words that would follow him until the end of time…

"Suffer Well."

* * *

**Location: **The Blue Recluse Tavern, Stormwind (Warcraft Canon)

**Mission:** Survival

**Time to completion: **24y, 11mo, 29d, 23:59:50

As Harry stepped through the portal, he found himself in a rather spacious tavern, almost standing on the bar itself. Looking around, he saw quite the assortment of beings. Aside from the few humans tending the bar and the smattering of humans in the crowd, most people were unidentifiable to him.

Walking up to what appeared to be the bartender, he said, "Hello. Uh, I may sound odd for asking this, but where am I? And who are all these people?"

The bartender broke out in laughter. "What do you mean 'where am I?' You had to have been here before; if'n yer hearthstone sent you here! This is the Blue Recluse, the best bar in Stormwind, in my own opinion. Nice and tucked away in the Mages Quarter, she is! And as for these people… well, you've got your dwarves," he pointed at the short, bearded beings by the casks, "your gnomes," he then pointed at another type of short being currently tinkering away with some kind of mechanical device. "There would be your draenei," he then turned Harry towards a rather tall, blue being with cloven feet and prominent horns on his head, "and last but not least, you have your night elves, or Kal'dorei," continuing his speech whilst pointing to a set of slender twins with pointed ears and pale skin. "Tricky people they are. Capricious, I've heard them called." He stopped for a second. "What did you say your name was?"

"Har- I mean, Judas. Judas is my name," Harry replied with a stutter.

The bartender seemed indifferent. "Judas? Seems to be a fine name. My name's Joachim Brenlow, bartender and proprietor of this fine establisme…" Joachim paused, looking past Harry. A robed gnome and a human in full plate armor were arguing, and it was clear it was going to turn ugly.

"How dare you insult the Light, you ungrateful little twerp!" proclaimed the human. "You claim to follow the Light's teachings, but you decide to try and summon a demon from the Burning Legion itself! I should turn you to the Stormwind Guard for this!"

"A warlock's demon makes for perfect study material! This is a perfect chance to figure out how they operate, how they live, and how we can defeat the Legion! YOU claim they are nothing but destruction, but I KNOW they can be worth more!" replied the gnome.

The human thought for a moment. "If that is your wish," He then drew a broadsword from its scabbard, "On your head, be it."

Not wasting a breath, the gnome summoned a familiar. It was a blue figure, more ghost than anything, with bands around it's 'arms.' The Voidwalker rose from the summoning circle the gnome's magic had inscribed on the ground. _"Why…do you call…"_ said the creature.

Joachim yelled, "Hey, take that shit outside! I'll not have you tearing up MY BAR!" Turning to Harry, he said, "You want to do something useful? Get these assholes out of here. I don't care how, I don't care why, just GET. THEM. OUT."

"One room for the night, and you got a deal."

The human swung downward with his blade. It would have hit the warlock, had it not been blocked by Harry's prosthetic. Most were shocked. Understandably, as after all, how many people would be able (let alone _willing_) to block a paladin's blade mid-Crusader's Strike _with their bare arms. _"Mr. Gnome now would be the time to put the pet away and stand down," said Potter. Looking back to the paladin, he said, "We can take him to the guard. Let him stand trial. Then, if the court decides to have him killed, THEN you can go after him. This is a tavern. There are drinks aplenty, and we shouldn't be at each other's throats."

The human nodded, raising his sword from Harry's arm and sheathing it. As the paladin went to do so, the gnome took off at a sprint. "And look. The twerp got away." The armored human shoved Harry. "Now what are you going to do?"

Harry engaged his blade. Pulling out his wand, he yelled, "_Accio Gnome!"_ At once, the warlock shot back into the bar. Dropping his wand, Harry caught the gnome and in one motion brought his blade-rails to the warlock's neck. "I tried to be nice. I TRIED to be respectful. But no. You HAD to abuse my generosity." He turned to look at the paladin, who stared in almost shock. "Sir, he is all yours."

The paladin replied, "Perhaps you should hold onto him. I can accompany you to the Stockade."

Harry shrugged. "Fine by me. One sec…" He tossed the gnome in the air. As the gnome flew, Harry retracted his blades and grabbed him with the A.R.M. Picking his wand, he began following the paladin out the door. He then said, "Needed a better grip on the poor sod. By the way, I never got your name."

"Makale. Paladin for Stormwind City. I answer to various authorities here. What's your name?"

"Judas. I'm just a… roaming mage. Fancied a nip at the tavern and wound up meeting you and our little friend here." Harry replied, waving the gnome a bit.

"This is so unbecoming of a gnome of my stature!" squeaked the gnome. "Let me go! I am Byron Cogrunner! I am a Chief Engineer amongst the people of Gadgetzan!"

Makale laughed. "Oh, as if I haven't heard THAT one before! Judas, do you have anything to shut him up?"

"Of course. _Silencio!_" The gnome continued to rant, but no sound came out of his mouth. "Better?"

"Much. Now, the Stockade is this way."

* * *

Upon reaching the Stockade, two guards walked out, inspecting Harry and his captive. One of them, a female human, said, "My my my. Mister Cogrunner, was it? I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. Two of your so-called 'pals' were just singing about you in the interrogation chambers." The gnome looked rather crestfallen. She continued, "Don't look so sad, my boy. We've saved you a room here, right next to Mister Hogger." She began laughing. "Simmons, take him downstairs. I'll deal with Mak and his friend."

As Harry handed Cogrunner over to the guard labeled Simmons, he turned to the female and said, "It was nothing, ma'am. I was just someone looking to help."

The guard nodded, "Fine by us. The name's Captain Kaedrin. You've already met Makale, I see. He's been a more than valuable asset to Stormwind." She turned to Mak, who merely shrugged. Turning back to Harry, she said, "And now there's the matter of payment. We were about to post signs with a 500 gold bounty for his capture, so you just got lucky. You got a name we put down as having collected on this? You know how paperwork can get."

Harry replied, "Judas. And yes, I have quite the knowledge on law enforcement and their paperwork." _Merlin knows the Aurors were too hamstrung by it themselves._"I would, however, just want to get back to the tavern and call it a day. That is, if there are no other issues I have to be present for?"

"No, you are all clear. Once you get your coin, you can do whatever you'd like," said Kaedrin. "Perhaps Makale would like to accompany you to said tavern?" The guard captain gave him a stern look.

Makale let out a sigh, "If I must."

* * *

As the pair walked to the Recluse, Makale asked, "So, how'd you get that arm? It's obviously a strong metal. Most material would buckle under my Crusader's Strike."

Harry replied, trying not to sound like he was put on the spot. "I lost the arm some time ago. It was replaced by a superior of mine. I guess you could call him a 'benefactor' of mine. He even had some cool attachments built in." He then demonstrated by unsheathing, and sheathing his twin blade-rails.

The pair approached the entrance to the Recluse. Before Makale and Harry walked in, a crash could be heard, followed by a draenei flying out of the entranceway. It was obvious that he was thrown out. Immediately after a female Kal'dorei walked out, yelling, "Next time you want to feel up my sister, I'll gut you like a fish! And stay out!" She then noticed the paladin and the wizard. "Oh. Hi." She waved rather sheepishly and ran back in.

As Harry walked to the bar, Joachim reached out to shake his hand. "Thank you for settling that issue. Warlocks aren't very well tolerated here, and one who tries to pick a fight with a renown paladin, doubly so. As we agreed," the bartender handed Harry a key. "One room for you. Upstairs, hallway along the right-hand wall, third door on the left. Just holler if you need anything."

"Thank you," replied Harry, taking the offered hand. He then turned to Makale. "Well Mak, I guess I'll see you later?"

The paladin saluted. "Walk always in the Light, Master Judas." With that, he walked out.

Harry watched him leave and headed for his new room, eager to end his first day in the Warcraft Canon.

* * *

**Author's note: 12:58 a.m. and I am finally done with the fourth chapter! Time enough for a cold shower and a warm beer (wait, scratch that, reverse it.)**

**Please feel free to read write and review it for me. I can't find every problem with my story and I always welcome *constructive* criticism (keyword, right there.)**

**Until next time,**

**MasterMerrick.**

**P.S. Yes, Harry might be a bit of a smart-arse. I hope you don't mind.**


	5. WoW II: You Have Got to be Kidding Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing...**

* * *

**Name: **Potter, Harry

**Division:** Special Weapons

**Location: **The Blue Recluse, Stormwind (Warcraft Canon)

**Mission: **Survival (Primary)

After a long, fitful night's sleep, Harry woke up to a slight vibration coming from his prosthetic arm. The files he read on the A.R.M. claimed that this was the internal communication system between him and his superiors in the ICPF. He then raised his hand to his face, and a small hologram appeared in his palm. Commander Rivera's mask was prominent in the picture.

"Enjoyed your first day, Potter?" asked Nathan.

"A regular riot, _Commander_. Barely had a chance to get settled and I had to diffuse a bar fight. Ended up throwing a gnome in jail," replied Harry rather sarcastically.

To which Rivera said, "Yes, we've heard of that. Speaking of the gnome, we still need him alive. He is set to be executed later today, and his continued existence is vital in this part of the Warcraft Canon. See to it that he is...pardoned... for us. Also, it would be a good idea to stick with a local, for your safety while you acclimatize to Azeroth."

Harry paused and let the initial request sink in. "Are you mental? I was just talking to a paladin over this: evidence of demonology is an executable offense! I could hang just for trying to bail him out! And how is such a 'vital part of the Warcraft Canon?'"

Nathan groaned. This was going to be a long part of his contract. "The ICPF doesn't give two shits how you get Cogrunner off of the chopping block, just do it! It shouldn't concern you how or why he is vital, just follow your orders as they are given! SpecWep agents are given _carte blanche_ in anything they do, as long as Canon Law and causality is upheld. Is this clear enough for you?"

Chastised, Harry replied, "Crystal, Commander. I just have one more question: if you valued my behaviour, which sound very much like when someone said I had a 'saving people thing,' how did some of the others I met make it to ICPF? They don't look like they would be in the hero business, especially that Akabane fellow."

The commander laughed, saying, "They are not a part of my Special Weapon division. They belong to others. Dr. Jackal was collected for his medical expertise, John Kramer was recruited for his knowledge of engineering and his ability to psychoanalyze people. And as for Galbatorix? He was an immensely powerful fighter for his time. This allowed him to be a part of our training cadre. Each person has a different reason for being a part of the ICPF. Does this answer your question?"

Harry nodded, "Seems reasonable. Well, might as well get to work."

Nathan replied, "Indeed." He turned off-screen for a moment. Turning back, he said, "Unfortunately this will be the last time we can speak until your term in the Canon is complete. Something about Canonic temporal shifting and the like. Good luck, Potter."

"Thank you, Commander." Harry then hung up on the call.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

* * *

Harry walked downstairs to the tavern. A plan began to form in his mind over the Cogrunner issue. As he stepped into the tavern proper he saw Makale sitting by the bar, arguing with a kal'dorei female. Harry sat down next to the paladin. "You really like getting into fights, don't you?"

Makale replied, "Usually I'm not this lucky." He turned back to the elf. "So, what possessed you to toss a fully grown draenei out the front door? I'm drawing a blank as to reasons why."

The female blinked. "That wasn't me you idiot. That was my sister. And the only reason she trew Diegon out was because he tried to get frisky with me! Now leave me alone!" She turned and walked to the bartender.

Harry chuckled a bit. "You sure have a way with the ladies. Listen, that gnome is going to be executed today, right?"

Makale nodded. "Yes, noon today. It's been posted shortly after he was incarcerated. Let me guess, you want to watch, don't you?" When Harry nodded, Makale let out a sigh. "Very well. Pack your things and we'll head to the Stockade."

"Sweet."

* * *

**Location:** Stormwind Stockade Entrance

**Mission:** Survival (Primary), Recovery of Byron Cogrunner (Secondary)

Harry and Makale walked to the outer perimeter to the Stockade, with the wizards wand in hand. The first thing Harry noticed was the large crowd gathered before the gallows. Byron Cogrunner's execution was advertised far and wide about the human capital, and people were always glad to see another warlock hang. As the wizard and the paladin approached, Harry asked, "So just how much did that gnome piss everybody off? Sure he was annoying, but he didn't seem like the person to be this big of an issue." Harry began scratching his head with his wand.

Makale scoffed. "You really don't know, do you? You must not have been kidding when you said your not from around here." He sighed audibly. "Do you have any knowledge of anything going on in the world today? That gnome was a warlock, of the demonologist's area of expertise. They summon creatures from the Twisting Nether to Azeroth." Makale looked at the empty gallows. "It's bad enough that similar demons are trying to break through from the Dark Portal in Outland. But to bring one willingly, knowing full well that they intend to kill every being on the planet? It's to much to wager against. We need to send a clear me..." The paladin looked back and saw the Harry had disappeared. He groaned, "Oh, Light-Binder save me."

* * *

As Harry levitated himself to the nearest high vantage point, he thought himself lucky that Mak launched into that speech when he did. All it took was a simple chameleon spell to duck away from him. Harry might not have been the most powerful spellcaster, but sometimes timing and subtlety are all one would need. He could of Dissaparated, but this was much less stressful, and this mission had enough stress to deal with. _This will be either be extremely awesome, or fail spectacularly, _he thought, a mischievous grin across the wizards face.

Harry landed on an unoccupied guard tower facing the hangman's noose. As he landed, a deafening yell could be heard:

**"Judas! Where the fel are you?!"**

Not to be perturbed by the scream, Harry began to set his plan in motion. Spells would be noticed quite easily by the crowds below, due to the bright and colorful beams, but the wizard had another idea.

Engaging his blade-rails, he loaded a metal cylinder into it's slot just behind the wrist. This cylinder was actually a magazine of airfoil rounds, designed to be launched from a railgun much like the one ICPF Engineering had built into his prosthetic. Once attached, the railgun fires small rings off of the main cylinder, and using rotating magnets from within the rails, imparts a spin to the round as it moves to its target. One document test of an ICPF Rail Armature clocked in as five-for-five direct hits on a man-sized target at 600 meters, although the range for this shot would be much less than that.

* * *

The guards walked Byron Cogrunner, former Chief Engineer and current warlock, up to his post on the scaffolding, his hands bound in magic-resistant manacles. A small stool sat underneath the nose. _At least they didn't use the trap-door.,_ thought Byron. _I might have a way out now._ Although on closer inspection, the gnome realized that he was stuck. The executioner grinned as he hoisted Cognrunner onto the stool and fastened the noose around his neck. "I hope your conscience is clear, little one," the hangman said. "Death awaits you, just like it awaits all demon masters." With that, Byron felt the noose tighten as the stool was pulled away from under him. The gnome closed his eyes, hoping that death would at least come quick.

A snapping sound was heard, and Byron slumped to the ground, the noose hanging off of his neck like a tie. He barely had time to register this fact as he saw himself become invisible and felt himself be launched towards a nearby guard tower.

* * *

Harry saw Cogrunner get strung up in the gallows. Activating the holographic sights on his A.R.M., the wizard lined up a shot on the line, just above the gnome. When the executioner pulled the stool out, Harry fired. A direct hit, as the rope snapped cleanly in two. Not missing a beat, he cast an invisibility spell on Byron and summoned the warlock to his hand.

When Byron landed in the wizard's hand, Harry let the invisibility spell fall. Harry said, "I'd wager you're pretty glad to see me today, now are you? You are by far the most annoying person I've had to rescue. You may have edged out Draco Malfoy for top spot."

Cogrunner looked stunned, "J-J-J-Judas? Why are you here? And why did you save me? You turned me over to the Guard!"

"Yep. And I'd do it again if I wasn't under orders. So lets just stay out of trouble for a good while. And don't summon anymore demons in front of a fully armed and armored paladin, shall we?" The gnome nodded. "Good. Now to get you out of Stormwind," Harry broke the manacles and cast another invisibility spell on Byron. "This spell has a timer to it. You have six hours to get as far as you can before it wears off. Now, clear off." With that, the invisible gnome summoned a portal and took off through it. Harry then unlocked the magazine for the railgun and locked the rails back into his arm. Casting some more spells to cover his tracks, he then floated back down into the crowd a few yards away from Makale. _Rivera said no rules, so here we go. _He decided to Imperius a few people nearby so they would belive that Harry had never left from them the whole time.

Coming up behind the paladin, Harry said, "Mak! There you are! What just happened?"

Makale turned to Potter, "Not a clue, Judas. Although YOU are looking more suspicious by the second. Where were you?"

Harry scratched his head with his wand and replied, "I was just moving up to get a better view. I saw the runt get cut loose and I tried to look for you."

The paladin grimaced. "Sure. One moment." He walked over to where Harry was standing and grabbed a passer-by by the shoulder. "I'm just here to ask a few questions." He turned the man towards Potter. "Did you see this man just a few moments ago?" The citizen nodded nervously. Makale responded, "Okay then. How long have you seen him stand here?"

"Ab-b-b-out ten m-minutes, s-s-sir," the civilian stammered, awed by the paladin and him armor.

"Very well, you're free to go." Makale let go of the civilian and watched him scurry off. The paladin proceeded to ask a few more people in the area. Most of them seemed to coincide with the first's story. Makale then turned to Harry and said, "Well, it seems you were right. Judas, I'm sorry I doubted you. Shall we get back to the Recluse? I could really go for a dwarven stout right now."

Harry nodded approvingly, "It's only fair that you would check." As he began walking alongside Mak, Potter sighed, "I take it we have to hunt him down now? The Guard might want their bounty money back after this."

Makale waved him off. "We may have to catch him again, but they won't dare insinuate that we had something to do with this. The Guard, no pun intended, let their guard down, and were poorer for it. They won't go after us over their lapse in security. If they try, Captain Kaedrin and the rest will have to answer to me and MY superiors. And that, Master Judas, will be the last thing they will want to do."

Harry shrugged, "If you say so." He then stored his wand back in its slot on the A.R.M., whistling tunelessly.

* * *

As Harry and Makale reached the steps to the Recluse, the wizard asked, "So, any ideas now?"

The paladin laughed, "Not off of the top of my head, no. If Cogrunner is smart, he will be halfway to Outland by now. That or Northrend. He wouldn't dare show his face here..." Makale stopped as he saw a guardswoman running up towards them.

"Wait! Mak!" The guard yelled, gasping for breath as she stopped before the two men. She then snapped to a crisp salute before leaning over again.

Makale returned the salute, asking, "What seems to be the problem, Captain Kaedrin?"

Still trying to regain her breath, Kaedrin replied, "Breakout...in...Stockade...Hogger...loose..." Makale grabbed her as she began to collapse. Harry pulled out his wand and said, "_Ennervate_." A refreshed look came over the captain. Gaining her composure, she said, "Thank you. As I was trying to say, There was a mass breakout in the Stormwind Stockade. Hogger, the leader of the Riverpaw Gnolls, has escaped. We've managed to contain the breakout, but the criminals are running rampant in the entire Stockade complex. We need help to contain this before it get any worse."

The paladin turned to Harry. "You any good with healing spell? I could use a man on my six."

Harry nodded, "Of course. Besides, You look like you could use another sword arm as well."

Mak turned back to the captain. "You might have just gained a squad, Captain. Let's get you fixed up, and then we'll go meet this 'Hogger' fellow."

_Three times in less than two days. Fate must really like the prison here,_ Harry thought. _Ah well. Time to _really_ get my feet wet..._

* * *

**Author's note: Well, chapter five. I'm just glad there's enough of you willing to sit through this. 311 views, I love it. Let's see if we can't keep it up in future chapters, shall we?**

**Also, I will be reading reviews that come up (writing is always a work-in-progress for me.) I'm hoping that enough of you will read and review my piece here. I need criticism, I'm just not good at finding my own shortcomings.**

**On Warcraft Canon: The era is currently Mid-Burning Crusade, if I haven't made that clear, but I will be adding aspects of Cata and WotLK in this story. (The next chapter is based off of the Stormwind Stockade instance, and Hogger wasnt a boss for it until Cataclysm.) I hope you don't mind.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see more of you soon.**

**Until Next time,**

**Master Merrick.**


	6. WoW III: The Stockade

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. (plz don't sue...)**

* * *

**Name: **Potter, H.

**Location: **Stormwind Stockade

**Mission:** Survival (primary), Secure the Stockade (Secondary)

Harry and Makale stood alongside Captain Kaedrin and the Stockade's Warden Thelwater as they discussed the outbreak around a command table. A map showing the layout of the Stockade was spread across said table. The warden turned to Kaedrin and said, "This is now your show."

Captain nodded and said to the duo, "The outbreak started with Hogger and his gnolls in the West Wing," Kaedrin said, pointing to the corresponding spot on the map. "Since then, two other factions have broken out and are assisting in the prisoner revolt. A human by the name of Randolph Morloch and a fire elemental who calls himself 'Lord Overheat,'"the captain repressed her urge to sigh at the name, "control the North and East Wing, respectively. We need the entire population pacified. Disabled, not dead. Understood?" She eyed Makale.

The paladin looked offended. "What? Why do you always look at me when you say that?"

Harry shrugged. "No guarantees, Captain. If it's my life or theirs, I'm choosing mine every time."

Kaedrin replied, "If that's how it has to be. The reward is higher for you two the more prisoners you leave alive, just so you know." The pair nodded. "Now, we have a job to do."

Harry engaged his blade-rails, checking his wand. Closing them back, he said, "Excellent. Let's be riot control."

* * *

Harry and Makale walked up to the entrance to the Stockade. Guards were manning wooden barricades in an attempt to keep the prisoners at bay. As the two approached, a guard yelled, "Two more for the grinder! Let 'em through!"

As the two passed the barricades, a young man came running up behind them. "WAIT!" He yelled. Harry turned around first. The young man was dressed in pale blue robes and carried a large staff in his hands. His complexion was that of a person more suited to libraries and study than combat.

"What is it now?" Harry asked, eager to get this mission over with.

The man replied, "I'm Dryson Merrick, priest. Auntie Diana wanted me attached to you two as a healer." Dryson shrugged half-heartedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Auntie...Diana?"

Makale groaned. "That would be our illustrious Captain." He then turned to Dryson. "She does realise that I can heal enough for the both of us, right?"

Dryson said, "Captain insists that I accompany the pair of you. She seems to think I could use the experience."

Potter broke out in a wide grin. "Oh, excellent. The name is Judas." , As Harry engaged his blade-rails he said, "Dibs on your armor."

Ignoring the wizard Makale looked at the fork in the hallways. "Left, right or center? We need to clear all the wings in the facility."

Harry took out his wand, setting it on the ground. "Let's let chance decide," he said. He then gave it a quick spin, letting it come to a complete pointing directly ahead. "Center lane it is."

Makale nodded and started to walk down the hallway towards the northern wing. A immense group of humans were brawling in the main thoroughfare. Harry turned to the priest and said, "Do try to keep up, but keep clear of my sight-line. I'd hate to have to burn the pretty gown of yours." The paladin let out a chuckle, drawing his sword. Dryson scowled at the wizard.

* * *

The first group of humans failed to notice the trio as they started their push to the end of the wing. Swords were swung, spells were cast and the team smashed their way through. Most were lucky to escape with broken ribs or even fractured skulls. Now that attentions were turned to the three new fighters, the brawl began in earnest. Makale bashed his way through the mass of flesh with his shield while Harry would cast the odd Stunning spell or two, cleaning up any stragglers. Merrick would just stand back, wielding his power of the Light to keep the pair or sword-arms healed so they could focus on the melee.

Coming to a stop right before the room at the end of the wing, Harry's gaze strayed towards an empty room to the right. Walking towards the room, He said, "Hold one moment. Something doesn't feel right." Makale followed the wizard warily, unsure of what to make of Harry's actions.

_*SLAM!*_

Just after Harry walked into the room, the gate sealed behind him. Makale immediately started swinging at the steel with his blade, to no effect. Dryson said, "Here, let me try. I've been waiting to test out this spell..." The priest then infused his staff with holy energy and bashed at the iron gate with all his strength. The attack sent up a massive a cloud of dust, but as the air cleared it became apparent that the strike had no effect on the metalwork. Shrugging, Dryson opened the viewing hatch and said, "Sorry Judas, I guess you are on your own on this one." He then turned to the paladin. "Do you think he'll be alright?" the priest asked.

"I think he'll be fine. Have faith, Merrick." Makale replied, his voice a little unsure himself. "Have faith."

* * *

Harry kept walking into the center of the room. It wasn't a particularly large room, but it was clear the room could and did hold multiple prisoners. Screwing up his courage, Potter said, "Okay, come on out now. Come to Mr. Judas..." He looked back towards the door and saw his partners keeping an eye on him from the slit in the metal.

Harry turned back just in time as a creature rushed him, seemingly out of nowhere. The being was vaguely insectoid, with a chitinous exoskeleton and three-fingered claws in place of hands. Harry jumped out of the way as the creature and locked a magazine into his arm. Seeing this, the creature stretched his arm out and a rifle-shaped weapon appeared. The creature spoke, a sibilance to it's voice:

_"Knight-Lord Merrick, time for you to die..."_

The creature shouldered the weapon and fired a beam of light at Harry. _"Protego!" _yelled the wizard as he leapt out of the way again. Raising his arm to the creature, Harry fired several airfoil rounds into it.

The creature made a stilted clicking noise, which Potter took to be laughter. "Oh, you think this is funny?" Harry slashed his wand at the creature. _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ The spell cause the creature's natural armor to split, but no blood came out. More of the clicking ensued. The creature fired at Harry once more, striking him in the left hand. A scream burst forth from the wizard as he clutched the wounded hand, a quarter-inch hole dead in the center. _Here goes nothing...again. _Enraged, Harry took his wand in his metal hand and yelled, _"Navitas convérte!"_ The torches began to fade as all energy within the area moved to the wizard. When the creature went to fire again, he noticed the weapon would not fire. Harry felt the rush of energy engulf him as went to swing at the creature with his blade-rails. Sluggishly, the creature moved to dodge the strike, but only managed to drop enough to make it a glancing blow. Harry then retraced his railgun and grabbed the now frozen creature by its lower face. "No. Time for YOU to die."

Harry re-engage the armature, the rails swinging out and slicing into the creature's neck, beheading it.

* * *

As the creature fell, the gate dissolved. Harry ended his spell before it could absorb anymore energy and walked over to Dryson. "I could really use a patch to tide me over, priest." Merrick nodded and grasped the pierced hand, eliciting a hiss from Harry. With a quick spell and a glow from Dryson, Harry pulled his hand back to reveal that it was good as new. "Thanks." Turning to Makale, he said, "Tough to crack?"

Makale eyed the wizard expectantly. "Nigh invulnerable." Looking at Harry's right arm, the paladin said, "You know, it's getting harder and harder to trust you. Cogrunner's rope was cut, and your weapon looks like it would've done the job. That and you haven't been forthcoming with what you were doing at the execution."

Harry sighed. "I already told you, I was moving up towards the gallows. I saw the rope split and ran to find you. It was madness after his escape. And as for my arm, I had it put so I could never be disarmed again." Harry pointed at the dead creature. "Moving on, could you tell me anything about that thing? It just tried to take my head off."

Makale shook his head. "I notice some similarities with the flayers of Deepholm, but there are too many differences for this to be one. Flayers have two sets of arms, crystals growing from their backs and can't speak Common. This one called you 'Knight-Lord Merrick,' like it recognized you. Care to elaborate?"

Not it was Harry's turn to shake his head. "I don't have a clue. I've never held the title of 'Lord' for anything. As for Merrick, look at Dryson. It certainly isn't mine." Turning to the door at the end of the hall, he said, "Now then. We have prisoners to subdue."

* * *

Randolph Morloch stood at the back of the room, as if waiting for the trio the entire time. Sword in hand and top hat on his head, the human readied himself for the fight. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Randolph Morloch, and I will be killing you today."

Dryson was the first to shoot back, "Is that a fact? Let's see you try!"

Morloch bowed. "As you wish," and lunged at the priest. Makale stepped in and bashed the human aside with his shield. Randolph landed in a disheveled heap against the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too predictable, Mister Morloch," The paladin said. "Judas, all yours."

Harry nodded. "With pleasure. _Stupefy!_" Morloch stayed in a heap.

Dryson went up and poked the human with his staff, "Dick move guys. Dick. Move."

Harry replied, "Not my fault he wanted to fight so badly. He still alive?" The priest went to check Randolph's pulse. After a moment Merrick nodded. Harry said, "Excellent. One of three in this place. Let's fall back to the central thoroughfare." Makale nodded and the trio walked out the door.

* * *

An idea formed in Harry's head as the group arrived next to the barricades. He turned to Makale and said, "I have a question. These fire elementals, they are made only of fire, correct?"

"Yees...your point?"

"Mind if I try something here?"

Makale chuckled in his reply. "What? You think you could clear this area out for us? Be my guest."

Harry walked out towards the East Wing. _Rivera said that was an Energy Conversions spell. And these elementals are, in a way, pure energy. One plus one, I guess,_ thought the wizard. Aiming his wand at the elementals, he said, "_Navitas convérte._" Almost at once, the fire elementals began to wink out of existence. A mighty roar could be heard as what could be assumed was "Lord Overheat" falling alongside his bretheren. Once the hallway was clear, Harry turned around to face the West Wing. "Guys, now would be a brilliant time to duck! _FLIPPENDO!_" A massive burst of energy raced down the hallway, throwing everything in its path around like so many leaves in a windstorm.

Dryson jaw dropped. Potter walked up to the priest, his wand twirling in his fingers. Patting Merrick's shoulder, Harry laughed and said, "Back to work! No rest for the wicked!"

* * *

The leader of the Riverpaw Gnolls, Hogger, stood waiting for the trio as they walked into the end room to the West Wing, cleaver in hand. Looking for all the world like a large hyena on its hind legs, Hogger let out a blood-curdling screech. As the group went to cover their ears, the massive gnoll charged the team, yelling, "Forest just setback!" Harry and Makale dodgesd the charge, but Dryson had moved too slowly and his shoulder met the business end of Hogger's cleaver. Dryson let out a yell as the cleaver dug into his flesh until it met bone. Hogger then pulled his weapon out of the priest and tried to charge Harry.

_"Expelliarmus!_"Harry yelled, and the cleaver flew backwards out of the gnolls meaty hand. _"Stupefy!" _The Stunner had no effect, and Hogger slammed into Potter. The wizard felt bones snap in his ribcage and near the shoulders. Harry gasped for breath, and immediately regretted it. Several of the ribs were pressing into his lungs, but were lucky enough not to puncture them. Potter let out a breathless, "Mak! Take him!" and passed out.

* * *

Aside from the searing pain in his shoulder, Dryson managed to patch himself up somewhat. The bleeding staunched, and clarity began to build in the priest. It was about that time when he saw Hogger charge the wizard. As Harry began to pass out, Dryson let out a pained, "No!" Struggling to his feet, the priest looked to Makale, only to see the paladin fly into the air, golden wings sprouting from his armor. With a yell, Makale switched his grip on his blade and brought it down into the back of Hogger's neck, severing the spine and piercing the heart in one swift strike. Upon landing, Makale swung his blade around, switching back into a standard one-handed grasp. "Now we're done."

Turning to Dryson, he asked, "Do you have any mana available?" When the priest nodded an affirmative, Makale said, "Good. Focus on yourself. I'll tend to Judas." Walking over to the wizard, he let holy power course through his hands. Placing them on Harry's chest, Makale could hear ribs snap back into place and the joints realigning in the shoulders. The work complete, Makale picked up the mage and walked towards the entrance. "Any better, Dryson?" Another nod came from the priest. "Very well, let's get out of this place.

* * *

_Two armored warriors stood, blades drawn..._

_"I trusted you!"_

_"You trust a great too many people. Most of them fools."_

_"You brought me here!"_

_"Your actions brought you to me."_

_"How could you betray us? Your friends? Your family?"_

_..._

_..._

_"They are nothing to me, Master Potter..."_

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. The first thing he noticed when he woke was a smell of jasmine. Sitting up, he noticed the offending plant in a vase in a corner of the infirmary room he was now in. He saw Makale seated in the corner to the right of the vase. Harry got out of the bed and poked the paladin. "You awake there?" he asked. Makale began to stir.

"I was beginning to worry about you, Master Judas. Not many could take a charging strike like that unarmored," Makale said. "sometimes I wonder if you're even human."

Harry let out a chuckle. "I DO seem to be doing many thing most would say shouldn't happen, don't I?" Looking around, he asked, "Is Dryson okay? He took a massive hit same as I did.

Makale said, "He-"

"He will be just fine." Standing in the door frame was Captain Diana Kaedrin. "The Merrick clan are some of the hardiest people this side of Azeroth. Between his natural strength, the spells he cast on himself and the healers work he should be up and about in a few hours. Thanks for keeping an eye on him, by the way."

Harry replied, "It was nothing. The boy handled himself quite well." Kaedrin grinned. Harry turned to Makale and asked, "an we hold off on these kind of projects for a few days? I'm kind of worn out."

Makale laughed. "We'll see." Turning to the Captain, he asked, "Are we cleared to leave?"

Diana nodded. "Again, Dryson has to stay here, but you both are set to go. Although, some clothes would go amiss, Mister Judas. You seem to have a strange choice in breeches."

Harry looked down and realized that he was in nothing but his underclothes.

"Ohh. This is awkward..."

* * *

**Author's note: I think I'm getting the hang of this! Just need enough time to sit down and just write. (I haven't been getting it. Too many renovations to deal with.)**

**As you can tell, I'm using a lot of OCs for this part of the story. World of Warcraft is a huge game, and requires PCs and NPCs to react to each other. (Might be why RP servers get so much attention.)**

**As always: read, rate and review. I'm always looking for way to improve and I like to keep in touch with my readers.**

**Until next time,**

**MasterMerrick**

**P.S.: Harry in his drawers? Too freaking funny.**


	7. WoW IV: Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: Please, please, PLEASE don't sue. I own none of this.**

* * *

**Name:** Potter, Harry

**Division:** Special Weapons

**Location: **The Blue Recluse (Warcraft Canon)

Night befell Stormwind as Harry stood in his room at the Recluse, pacing back and forth. There were too many issues concerning the last day and a half for him to sleep. _Makale is busy investigating Cogrunner's escape, I left a massive trail leading right back to me. The Imperius spell should have broken by now, and pretty soon those people I hexed would start running to the nearest authority. One they do, I'm caught. I need to work more carefully in the future._ Harry halted in his thoughts as he heard a person walking the hall towards his door. When the person stopped, he heard an abrupt knock at the door. "Come in," said the wizard. The door opened, revealing Makale as he stepped into the room.

"It's rather late for you to still be up, no? Especially after that debacle in the Stockade." the paladin said.

Harry responded, "I'm still a bit wound up after that little adventure, thanks for asking."

Makale nodded, looking at Harry with a curious eye. "You are one odd mage. Most keep their spell nonverbal. You shout in a language I've never heard. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "The words help me focus. I haven't been sure that my spell wouldn't fizzle when I cast them." _New body, new rules, I guess._ "It's a language that is rather personal to me." _Haven't heard anyone else speak in truncated Latin._ "Was that all you wanted to speak to me about? I have some work ahead of me tonight, and I need to get ready." Harry grabbed his rucksack and made for the door.

Makale put his armored hand on the wizard's chest. "I was just curious, both as to your actions and how you were doing after the raid. There was no reason to get short with me." Makale then noticed Harry's iconic lightning-bolt scar. "Huh...interesting scar. From Hogger?"

Harry shook his head. "Had it since I was a kid. And I apologize for the snark. Rough day, as you know." Harry walked out the door. "Perhaps we'll work together soon?"

Makale nodded. "Seems likely. Well, I should probably head out myself." With a salute, the paladin said, "Life-binder protect you."

The wizard returned the salute. "And you as well." _And now for practice..._

* * *

A few hours later Makale stood at the gallows, a rope line strung around the site. The only other person near him was a detective from Westfall, the province west of Stormwind. Clad in a formal suit, tie and sunglasses, Lieutenant Horatio Laine was brought in to assist the paladin. Though Makale was grateful for any help available, it seemed that all the detective wanted to do was spout not-so-witty one-liners in hopes that someone appreciate them.

Makale looked to the back of the gallows stage, a glint of metal reflecting in the moonlight. The paladin picked up what appeared to be a small polished metal ring, with two circles of a dull material on either end embedded within. The ring was slightly deformed from where it had struck the concrete behind the stage. "Laine, come take a look at this. Looks like we have the item that cut the noose."

The detective walked over to Makale. Laine replied, "It's just a piece of jewelery in my opinion. Looks lik-"

Lieutenant Laine was stopped by Makale's hand clenching around the detective's throat. Fully anticipating another pun, the paladin said, "The only thing I want to hear from you tonight is short, concise sentences. No quips, no one-liners and no wisecracks. We are here to work, not play around. There's an escaped warlock out there, and I want any information that could lead me to him. Understood?" When Laine nodded, Makale let go of the detective, letting him gasp for breath. "Excellent. Now, see what else you can dig up. Something just came about that I need to attend to." Horatio bowed and turned away. _This is Judas'. I'm certain of it. This is a piece of ammunition for his arm-weapon. _Makale started down the path to the Mage Quarter. _Now to find him._

* * *

Harry had spent the last few hours tracking and modifying the memories of those he Imperiused earlier that day, as well as the people they may have talked to. The last one he dealt with was at his feet, Stunned. The boy in question was left in a heap, looking for all the world like one of the many drunkards that roamed the Stormwind streets at night. Potter had found out that the curse did break, although it happened around the time he had passed out in the Stockade. The wizard now went searching for Makale, the last person who would be able to turn him in. _Best head to the Stockade. He might still be looking around the gallows._ _Before I go, though..._

Harry raised his wand at a nearby lamppost. He then thought the words _Navitas convérte_. At once, the nonverbal spell took its course and light began to flicker and die. Feeling the small rush of energy from the lamppost Harry let a small grin graces his features. _Well, that's good news for me. Looks like this new body doesn't alter my abilities at spellcraft. Now to bet back to the paladin. _Harry then left for the Stockade.

* * *

"Busy night, Judas?"

Harry had turned a corner to find Makale standing before him, tossing the airfoil in the air as if it were a toy. _Hell, time to go for broke again, _thought Harry. "You could say that," replied the wizard. "Just some running around to do."

"Sure, we'll go with that," said the paladin rather sarcastically. Nodding to the airfoil, he continued. "Recognise this?"

"A silver ring from the jeweler's shop in the Trade District?" asked Harry. When the paladin shook his head, Harry said, "No? Well, the answer's obvious, and I'm running late on my rest." Harry raised his wand. "Who knows, perhaps we could still be allies after all this."

Makale drew his sword, infusing it with holy power. "Perhaps not." The paladin charged and swung viciously downward at Harry, who in turn blocked the swing with his metal arm. Harry then sent a Stunning Spell directly to Makale's chest. Though the armor's natural spell resistance blocked the stunning aspect of the spell, the physical aspect sent him skidding backwards a few feet. When Makale stopped he immediately ran back to the wizard, this time attempting to stab Harry directly. Potter then cast a Disarming Spell, watching the paladin's sword leave his hand and land harmlessly a few feet away. Not missing a beat, Makale reared his arm back and swung at Harry, his armored fist connecting solidly with the side of the wizard's face. The blow sent Harry sprawling to the ground, his wand falling out of his grip as he flew.

Bending over to pick up his sword, Makale said, "You broke the gnome out of the noose. Then you twisted the minds of those who could have implicated you. And then came the lying to my face, hoping I wouldn't notice after the Stockade incident. Judas, Judas, Judas...you struck me as a cleverer sort than that." Walking up to the wizard, Makale continued with, "All it took was one little ring of metal. I saw you fire several at the creature in the cell. Kind of hard to ignore, a weapon like that." As Harry crawled away, still reeling from the blow, the paladin shrugged. "Just as well. And no, we cannot remain allies after this." Makale then raised his sword. "Goodbye, Master Judas."

* * *

Time seemed to freeze for Harry as Makale began his final swing. Reaching out with his false hand, only one thought entered his head:

_Enough!_

With that thought, something incredible had happened. The striking paladin was blasted off his feet, slammed against a nearby wall. Immediately Makale began clutching his throat, as if he were being strangled ny the very air around him. Harry rushed to grab his wand and let the new spell fall. When Makale fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Harry summoned ropes to bind the paladin. As the ropes gathered around Makale, Harry said, "You know, I had no idea I could do that. Pretty useful though." Harry looked in one of the pouches on the paladin's belt, fishing out the airfoil round. Healing himself and Makale, the wizard said, "The round is mine, and after this you won't even remember you found it. Perhaps it is better this way. No physical evidence, and soon no recollection of any. And now to business."

As Harry said this, he began casting the spells to alter Makale's memory. The paladin had resisted the mental probing initially, so Harry began to cast a series of spells, such as the Imperius, in an attempt to distract Makale's focus. Soon enough, Makale's eyes began to glaze, the Memory Charm taking hold. Harry set the charm up to make it appear that he was by the paladin's side the entire time Cogrunner was being hung, and that Makale couldn't find anything but the welt in the stonework where the airfoil had struck the wall behind the gnome. _That should keep him off of my trail for a good while now. After this, handling this Laine fellow should be child's play._

Harry then cast a Chameleon Spell on Makale and himself and dragged him to the gallows site.

* * *

Harry had walked back into his inn room and set his wand on the nightstand. Makale was put back in place, and Horatio Laine was taken care of as well. To be fair to the paladin, Harry could more than sympathize with wanting to strangle the hapless detective. Never in the wizard's life had he met someone with as much taste in poor punmanship. Harry also put a thought in Laine's head to return to Westfall as soon as possible, regardless of it being a good idea or not.

Harry set his glasses, which needed another repairing, on the nightstand next to his wand and fell on the bed, sleep coming to him almost immediately.

* * *

_A being came into focus. Half wolf, half human._

_Clad in blued plate armor, a crimson halberd in hand._

_"Where is the mage?" a figure asked out of sight._

_The beast-man snarled, and pointed to his helm. _

_"Can't you tell? He right here..."_

_"Impossible!" The figure claimed._

_..._

_"By the way, did you ever know his true name?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well it took me long enough, didn't it?**

**Chapter seven is done and over with. Shorter chapter, yes I know. Sorry if I sound rushed in these chapters, but the future events running about in my brainpan are just itching to be posted. **

**I want to thank the four people who reviewed this fic, and especially Ragnar92 for the verbal Gibbs' Slap over some of the canon-snarls I've put out. I hope to see more posts from all of you who read these pages.**

**As always, don't be afraid to read, rate and review this story.**

**Until next time,**

**MasterMerrick**

**P.S. Yes, Laine is supposed to come up with bad one-liners. Too bad I couldn't. I'm not real good with the gallows humor. **

***Rereads the last sentence and facepalms***


	8. ICPF IV: The Paradigm Shifts

**Disclaimer: There is nothing here that I can claim ownership for. At all.**

* * *

**Name:** Rivera, Nathan

**Location:** ICPF Headquarters

**Mission: **N/A

Commander Rivera was in his office, a very large room befitting his status as a Division Head. He sat in his favorite leather chair, his eyes transfixed on the computer screen in front of him. On the display was a video feed from the Warcraft Canon. Harry Potter was the subject of this video, as well as the insectoid creature he had fought in the Stockade. Over and over Rivera stopped, rewound and replayed the feed. Each repeat of the clip sent a chill down the spine of the Special Weapons commander.

"This is the third assault from you and your kind. What is your goal, attacking our agents?" he said to himself. A knock sounded at Rivera's door. "Enter," Rivera called, and a woman opened the door and walked in. A slender woman of taller height, raven hair and blue eyes stood with a manila file in hand. A wakizashi and katana were strapped on either side of her hip. The woman bowed as Nathan got to his feet. "Hello miss. Is something the matter?"

The secretary nodded. "Very much so, Commander. I just received a missive from one of our field officers. They claim to have identified the creature from Master Potter's assault in Stormwind."

"Oh, really?" replied Rivera. "And this creature is...what, exactly?"

The woman handed Nathan a sheet of e-paper. At the top left was an image of a the being from the video. Long columns of digital text scrolled across the sheet. The secretary said, "These creatures are known as Fomorian. They seem to be from one of our more difficult to reach Canon. They are known scavengers of magic ability and technology. ICPF High Command has put out a full alert warning agents to avoid them at all costs. Apparently one of these 'Fomorian' can induce insanity in most humanoid races and have actively sought out humans to torture in their home Canon. Master Potter must've gotten lucky that this one merely wanted him dead. Our reports indicate that this one was weakened from the initial transcendence."

"Thank you for the information. If you do not mind waiting here, Miss...?"

"Alban. Nimue Alban of Safehold Canon. Currently a member of Intelligence Division. And yes, I can wait."

"Excellent." Rivera pushed a button on the phone nearby. "SpecWep to Training Cadre. I need Galbatorix to come to my office on the double." Pausing, he called again. "SpecWep to Engineering. Kramer is needed in my office immediately." Nathan then walked over to a nearby bookshelf. Selecting a thicker, hardcover book he walked back to his chair and started reading. Leaning back in his chair, Rivera turned to Alban he said, "So. How is your other half?"

Nimue asked, "Are you referring to OWL or Merlin?"

Nathan replied, "Tell me about Merlin while we wait." The title was clear on the front of his book:

_Off Armageddon Reef_ by David Weber.

* * *

_"Attention, attention. Training Master Galbatorix, please report to SpecWep immediately. Thank you."_

Galbatorix was in the middle of a sparring session with a one Verene of the Tortall Canon when he heard the intercom. Raising a hand to the young girl he said, "That is enough for now. You should take a break anyway. You have been making excellent progress." As Verene bowed to the trainer Galbatorix began to head for the offices.

_This is the third time this week. Rivera needs to get his act together, _he thought to himself. As he walked into the commander's office, he was greeted by Rivera and two others. To Nathan's right was John Kramer, the elderly Engineering Head and resident psychologist. On Nathan's left however, was a woman he had only heard of. Lieutenant Commander Nimue Alban of Safehold Canon's Terran Federation Navy. On her own Alban had orchestrated a full revolution of multiple countries on a planet deadlocked by a fanatical theocratic government. _And all from beyond the grave herself. Impressive, to say the least. _

As Galbatorix walked in, Nathan Rivera stood from his desk. "Good to have everyone here. I just received a report from Miss Alban here concerning another attack on one of my agents in training. I called everyone here because High Command wants me to get to the bottom of this, and I want this to be a joint effort of our respective departments, except for Galbatorix." Turning to the man in question, Rivera said, "I need you as my right hand man in this issue. There are too many thing that're unsettling about this situation and I need someone to watch my back should something go amiss." The trainer nodded curtly and Nathan continued. "According to Nimue here, these creatures are known as 'Fomorian.' This is their third attack on ICPF agents and as far as we know, the only reason Potter was successful was the fact that the being was weakened from it's own transcendence. The video feed from our monitors inside the Warcraft Canon showed that it can shrug off A.R.M. rounds and some dark curses from Potter Canon. The spell used against it would have split a human in two, yet it barely cracked the Fomorian's carapace. Kramer," He nodded towards the person in question. "I am going to see if I can't collect the body from Stormwind authorities. Your task will to be reverse-engineering the natural armor they possess and try to find a weapon that can breach it. Any thoughts?"

John nodded. "The blade-rail in the armature seemed sufficient, but that might be the fact that their carapace is less protective around the neck, for articulation purposes. Give me a sample and I will try to find a suitable trade-off for our armor systems. The ICPF version of MJOLNIR is only getting us so far right now." Looking at the screen, John saw a still frame of Harry in the process of beheading the Fomorian. "Do we know if this will affect his time in Warcraft?"

Alban was the one to step in. "As far as Intel sees it Master Potter will be unaffected, for the most part. Reports indicate that he might be more susceptible to mild mental illness. Bipolar disorder and mild schizophrenia are possible, but symptoms have not manifested yet. Intel Division will keep an eye on him, and one can assume that the Commander will as well."

Rivera nodded. "Yes I will. Galbatorix, I will need you to help with Training Division to adjust our system to deal with this threat. Nimue, look into their technology level. Given what we see this feed, we might want to keep on the lookout for any forms of spacefaring tech from them. I expe-"

"That won't be necessary, Knight-Commander."

All ICPF agents in the room immediately drew a weapon of some kind at the sound; Alban's wakizashi, Rivera and Galbatorix's greatswords and Kramers own A.R.M. blade-rails as three figures came shifted into the visible spectrum. The center person in question was an elder female, with strong features; flanked by two more females of faerie appearance, with tall, slim builds, as well as upswept and pointed ears. The two faeries held blades of their own at a low guard as the middle woman continued, "I would put away your blades for the moment. I have more information for your agency. My name is Dana, of the very Canon the Formorian race originated from."

Rivera was not convinced. "So you say. How did you make through the security exactly? We might need the info for the next set of fools who try to bluff their way into my office." The SpecWep commander infused a series of runes on his blade with dark energy. "Better yet, tell us your names so we may know who we made examples of."

The faerie on the right of the matron became enraged. "What gives you the right to insult your Lady Gaia in such a fashion!" With that, the guard rushed Rivera, leaping over the Commander's desk. Nathan let loose his spell from his blade, hoisting the faerie into the air and strangling her as he stabbed the woman clean through the heart, killing her. The faerie let out a small gurgling gasp and dissolved into a small pile of dust and twigs on the ground.

Pointing the blade at the elder woman Commander Rivera roared, "ENOUGH! Answers now, or the next head to roll will be yours."

Sighing, the elder replied, "Very well. My name is actually Gaia. As I said, I come from the same Canon as the Fomorian. I came here trying to gain your assistance with their eradication. They have attacked my humans twice before and have now found a way to leave my universe. I need your help to end them. You have to believe me. I cannot stay long in this world. I feel the pull of my body drawing me back. An hour or two at the most."

Nimue Alban stepped forward, blade in hand. "Then you have time for a quick verification of your identity. Intel Division would be able to tell if you are lying to us or not. I'm warning you, if you are lying, nothing is stopping us from dropping you dead like your friend here." She nodded towards the pile of dust and sticks.

"If that is what it takes, then so be it." Turning to the remaining faerie she said, "Kyra, I should be back shortly. Try not to end up like Myra." The faerie nodded, and Gaia followed Alban and Commander Rivera out the door.

As the door to the office shut, the faerie said, "Oh, this seems a bit awkward."

John Kramer replied, "You don't say." Galbatorix buried his face in his palms.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the two ICPF agents and Gaia walked back into the office. Nimue said, "Her story checks out with Intel. Apparently, no one told SpecWep or me that entities of sufficient power have an instinctive knowledge of the Infinite Canon. My, this seems to be just the day for revelations, isn't it?"

Rivera nodded. "Indeed. As of right now, Special Weapons Division will no longer be focused solely on Canon alignment and correction. The paradigm has shifted to full Canon defense, with containment and control of this blight as one of our top priorities. Kramer, it is still my goal to collect the corpse from Warcraft for your testing. Alban?" Nathan turned towards the woman in question. "See what other information Gaia can give about the Fomorians. I need a full intelligence report for when I return." Turning to Kyra, Rivera asked, "Would you be able to accompany Gaia back to your Canon? We will send a squad over as soon as possible to help on your end."

The faerie shook her head. "It was not Gaia's wish for me to return with her. She wished for me and Myra to join your organization as new recruits. Although, half of that plan has been scuppered rather quickly."

With that, Gaia began to laugh. Stepping to the pile of dust, which had yet to be cleaned up, she said, "This will definitely burn out my remaining time here, but you could use the help." Putting her hand on the pile, a soft glow burst forth from the goddess' hand. The dust began to swirl and sway, rising into the air and forming a rought outline of Myra. With a twist of Gaia's wrist, the outline solidified into the original flesh-bound form of the faerie.

Gaia's work completed, she began to fade out of the visible spectrum. "Knight-Commander, I leave these two in your capable hands." With that, she faded completely.

Now it was Rivera's turn to bury his face in his palms.

"Oh, tauren-shit."

* * *

**Location: **Stormwind (Warcraft Canon)

James Mathers was not a happy man, having just finished digging a pit for the corpse nearby. Morbid was the word to describe him, and the irony of the word was not lost on the gravekeeper of Stormwind. A paladin had dumped a corpse of some..._thing..._off for the gravekeepers to dispose of, and Mathers just happened to be the one on duty.

As James hefted the corpse of what appeared to be a flayer towards the grave, a glint of metal caught his eye. Attached to the creature's wrist was a silver band. To Mathers came the untold rule of gravekeeping: _The dead need not, so take what you can._ He quickly pulled the band off of the flayer and kicked the beast into the pit. believing a break was in order, James walked away to examine the bracelet a little more closely. What he did not notice was a glimmer of light behind him as Nathan Rivera dropped into the grave to collect the Fomorian's body. Rivera let out a quiet chuckle. "Too easy. Now back to my office."

With that, the Commander of the Infinite Canon Police Force's Special Weapons Division faded out of the Warcraft Canon, his prize in tow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Different, eh?**

**Just thought I'd give a little side-story of some of the other member's of ICPF. I wanted to introduce some more characters, and give some previous ones something to do. Who knows? Maybe they'll end up in their own story!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and will read, review and rate this along with the previous seven chapters.**

**Until next time,**

**Master Merrick**

**P.S. I didn't notice the crappy pun from last note until my third proofread. Might as well keep it in.**


	9. WoW V: The Trip

**Author's Note: Don't bother going after me. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Name: **Potter, H

**Location: **Blue Recluse Tavern (Warcraft Canon)

**Mission: **Survival

**Time to Completion:** 24y 11mo 12d 10:26:36

* * *

Harry was grateful for the past few weeks of rest. After the debacle at the Stockade (several in fact), he spent the past few days getting to know the city of Stormwind and it's inhabitants. Harry learned that this was not only the human capital, but the central hub of the Alliance, one of two major factions of Azeroth locked in eternal conflict for some reason or another. The Alliance and it's opposite, the Horde, always fought over some issue or another, even when it was beneficial to ally themselves towards a common goal.

Harry was walking down the garden path of the Mage's Quarter, heading for the Blue Recluse. Unfortunately for the wizard, Harry grew bored rather quickly in the last two weeks. People were nice to talk to, but actually doing something with them was a different animal. Most of the adventurous types only tend to stop in to resupply and take off again. _I need to find something of interest here, _Harry thought to himself. _I doubt Commander Rivera would care if I just played it safe, hiding out in Stormwind for the duration. Besides, seen one tavern or jeweler, seen them all._

As the wizard walked up the steps to the entrance of the Recluse, he saw Captain Kaedrin, out of her armor and running up the sidewalk. At the same time Dryson Merrick was walking down the spiral stonework surrounding the central Tower in the Quarter, heading towards the guardswoman. The pair started walking to the Recluse themselves, stopping only for Dryson to give a half-hearted 'Hi' to Harry. The wizard noticed the look of grief on the the captains face as the two stepped inside. _Perhaps I should wait outside for a moment, _thought Harry as he sat at one of the tables by the tavern entrance. Opening his pack, Harry started going through the items inside. _Never did get around to taking stock. Probably should have when I got the thing._ Looking inside, the wizard pulled out a small white stone. Pulsing with power, the stone had only a single inscribed spiral on the surface. Attached was a yellow sticky note:

_Hearthstone. Quickest way home._

_-N.R._

Harry began rubbing hearthstone when he heard an ungodly crashing sound coming from inside the tavern. Jumping to his feet, he had accidentally pressed the center of the inscription. Just as Potter made it to the door, he felt himself disappear from the entrance as his vision went dark. When his vision returned, time seemed to slow as Harry noticed a few things:

1. He was now inside the Blue Recluse, right at the bar.

2. Captain Kaedrin was standing by a table, looking downright pissed off.

3. There was a large, blue-skinned being coming straight for him.

There was just enough time to take a leaf out of Ron Weasly's book before the draenei slammed into him:

_"Oh, bloody hell..."_

* * *

Several hours later, Harry came to in his room at the tavern. Seated in the chair next to the bed was Dryson, with Diana Kaedrin standing next to him.

Dryson spoke first. "So, first time getting hit by a draenei?"

Harry sat up, feeling his joints creak as he did so. "Yes, though I thought that it would just be his fist for the first time."

Dryson let out a small chuckle. Kaedrin however, was not amused. "Well, _my_ question is why you decided to burn off a hearthstone charge just to walk in the door about fifteen feet. Seems kind of lazy to me."

"I honestly didn't know what that was. I heard the crash and must've activated it." replied Harry.

Now it was Dryson's turn to stare at Harry. "You have a tuned hearthstone and _no one_ showed you how to use it? You're lucky Auntie didn't throw Diegon very hard, or you would've been damaged beyond what I could heal."

The name Diegon had struck a chord with Harry. "Diegon... I saw him get pitched out the bar a few weeks ago. Got frisky with some elf, apparently. What did he do this time?"

Diana replied, "More of the same. He's spending some time at the Stockade's Healer's Wing right now. Damn fool didn't recognise a Guard Captain out of uniform. So much for a quiet drink after the news I got."

Harry nodded. "About that... anything I could do to help?"

Kaedrin sighed. "Not particularly, Judas. Not unless you can convince the Guard Commander to let me take leave for Nighthaven."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Nighthaven?"

Dryson replied, "It's the home of our clan. She wants to accompany me there for the funeral."

The wizard looked to the guardswoman. "I'm sorry, Captain. If I may ask, who died?"

"My brother, Lucas. He was killed during an assault in Outland. The body is being sent back to Nighthaven," replied Kaedrin, a flat tone to her voice. "I can't leave, but Dryson here would need protection."

Dryson looked incredulous, "I don't need protection, Aunt! Makale said it himself, I could handle myself just fine!"

Sensing a way out of Stormwind, and an impending family argument, Harry cut in quickly, "Before anyone says anything else, I can go with him. I've got nothing going for me here besides bumming around the tavern. Another day and I would go nutters." Turning to Dryson, he continued, "Yes, you did handle yourself well in the Stockade, but you could still use some help." Turning back to Kaedrin, he said, "Will this work for you?"

The guardswoman thought it over for a minute, then nodded. "That would be excellent. Changing the subject here, but where is Makale?"

Harry shrugged. "He said something about a 'Mt. Hyjal.' Don't ask me where that is."

Kaedrin nodded in understanding. "Well, that explains a lot." At that moment, the bells of the clock tower began to sound. As the guardswoman rose, she said, "Well, I need to get to my shift. Judas, your pack is by the door. Someone noticed it as you disappeared and brought it inside. Dryson, It will take some time for Lucas' body to make it to Nighthaven, but you should get home as soon as possible. I'll arrange for a ship to take you to Kalimdor in the morning." As she walked out the door, she said, "You two should get some rest. I'll leave the writs of passage with Joachim." With that, Kaedrin walked down the stairs and out of sight.

Harry turned to Dryson. "Well, I'm going back to sleep. You should as well."

The priest nodded and started towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning. Try not to run into any flying draenei tonight."

Harry chuckled. "Oh no, I'm sticking with land-bound for the next few hours. Good night." With that, Harry slid deeper into the sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

A knock came from the door about six hours later. Harry let out a half-hearted "Enter," and Joachim Brenlow walked into the room.

"Hello there, Master Judas. Got yer tickets right here for the seven o'clock from Dock C: The_ Bravery_." The innkeeper set the writ of passage on the night-stand next to the bed. "You're all set now. Hopefully you'll be back again."

"I should. Thank you for your hospitality, Master Brenlow."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Harry and Dryson stood before the _Bravery._ As the pair walked the gangplank onto the ship, a human woman came forward to greet them. "Welcome aboard the _Bravery_, folks. I'm Angelina Soluna, Captain of this fine vessel. I hear you two want to get to northern Kalimdor?"

Dryson nodded at the captain. "I'm Dryson Merrick, and this is Judas. We need to get to Nighthaven as quickly as possible. How long will this trip take?"

The captain replied, "Should be no more than a week. The winds are not in our favor this time of year, so we make do. You folks understand we'll be landing in Rut'theran Village, right?"

Harry looked confused. "Where is that?"

Dryson let out a sigh, "It's the southernmost area of Teldrassil. It's the quickest way to get to Moonglade from here. Do you even know where you are?"

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug. "Not particularly. Been meaning to get a map lately."

Dryson reached into his pack. Fishing out a scroll, he handed it to the wizard. "Don't bother. This one is enchanted, so you can actually zoom in and out with it. I'm usually too sequestered in the Cathedral's academy to make much use of it. Just don't lose it, Judas. That was a gift from my cousin Gideon. Speaking of which, you might actually meet when we get there."

Harry took the map from Dryson and unrolled it. Initially blank, a large image appeared when he fully opened the document. Three large masses were visible on a blue background. The names 'Kalimdor,' 'Eastern Kingdoms' and 'Northrend' were printed on the left, right and upper mass respectively. Dryson turned to the map and tapped a point on Northern Kalimdor. As he did, the map zoomed in far enough to show a small section of land. The word 'Moondglade' appeared in large letters above it. "Pretty cool, isn't it? Just tap the bottom right corner to zoom back out. Also, if you point to this here," the priest pointed to a small image on the bottom left; a silhouette of a person, "the map will locate you and show your surrounding area."

Harry rolled the map back up. "Thank you very much. Now, if we can get this show on the road." The wizard turned to the captain and said, "We need to get to this 'Rut'theran Village' with all haste. I'm ready when you are."

The Captain nodded. "Indeed. We'll be off momentarily."

* * *

Two days into the voyage, Harry stood up in the crow's nest, speaking with a night elf woman by the name of Sentinel Winterdew. "So, what's it like crewing on _Bravery_?" Harry asked.

The elf looked out into the ocean as she replied, "Boring, mostly. Most Sentinels are out fighting on the frontlines of various battles. Brightgrass and I, however, were stationed here on this ship. I haven't seen many try to attack _Bravery_ in several years. Passenger transports are usually off-limits in warfare, on both sides. Lately that hasn't always been the ca-" The Sentinel froze suddenly as she saw a pair of shapes on the horizon through her binoculars. Two ships, circling each other, were straight ahead of _Bravery._

Sensing the seriousness of the Sentinel's actions, Harry quickly asked, "What's going on out there?"

Winterdew lowered her optics and immediately jumped off the crow's nest, yelling, "General Alarm! Two warships dead ahead!"

Harry followed elf's way down, coming to a landing on the main deck. Without missing a step, the wizard ran for his quarters. Once there, he ripped open his pack and pulled out the railgun airfoil magazine from inside. Running back outside, he saw Sentinel Winterdew talking with the captain.

"One ship is definitely ours, and she's taking a pounding. The Horde ship is shrugging of most cannon-fire from the Alliance craft." The elf said. "We won't withstand any assault if it's a crooked warship. My suggestion is to clear away from them and try to alert the nearest Alliance scout craft."

The captain nodded, "Noted, Sentinel. We cannot risk the ship in any kind of battle. Our priority is to get Merrick and his friend, as well as our cargo to Teldrassil as soon as possi-"

"I can help."

Soluna and Winterdew both turned to see Harry behind them, his wand in his left hand as his A.R.M railgun was engaged and loaded. Captain Soluna was the first to scoff at Harry. "And what would you do? We would only be able to get onto the starboard side of that ship, and then where would you be? Stuck on a sinking vessel as-" her words were cut off as a round was fired dangerously close to her left ear.

"Enough! If you can get me near that ship, I might be able to help them!" Looking around, the wizard saw an iron grappler and rope nearby. "You get me just close enough for me to lauch this, and I can help fend off attacks from on deck. Now, we don't have any time to lose."

The captain looked at the wizard. "Well, if you think you can do something to help them, I'll see to it you get onboard that warship." Turning to the helm, she yelled, "Wavesinger, get us on the safe side of that warship!" looking back at Harry she said, "You got one shot. Botch it and we're leaving the area as soon as possible, with or without you."

Harry shrugged, "Fair enough." As crew scrambled across the deck of _Bravery_, Harry saw Dryson running by. The wizard let out a whistle, beckoning the priest over to him. "Dryson, you up for another adventure? I could use a man on my six."

Dryson took one look at the ocean ahead and said, "Naval battle?"

"Definitely."

"I'm in."

* * *

**Author's note:** **I'm really dragging mah feet, aren't I?**

**I'm sorry this chapter took nearly a month. To be honest, I haven't really planned this segment out very well. I know what I want to do with these characters, but getting them there is always the hard part for me. That and I have a problem writing filler (Which this is for me.)**

**Thank you kindly for the follows, reviews and nearly 1600 views. I really appreciate it.**

**As always, please don't be afraid to read, rate and review these chapters. I always value input from outside sources.**

**Until next time,**

**MasterMerrick**

**P.S. Inherently funny words: _Flying_****_ Draenei_**


	10. WoW VI: Things Got a Little Hectic

**Author's Note: I can safely say that I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Name: **Potter, H

**Location: **Horde Warship, The Great Sea (Warcraft Canon)

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Looking around, he saw Dryson passed out, or more likely knocked out, in the far corner of what appeared to be a ship's brig. _Just great. We save the ship, but we get taken prisoner,_ thought the wizard. Opening his A.R.M., Harry was relieved to see that his wand was still in its slot within the system. Harry then shuffled over to Dryson, his lethargy due to the massive headache a Horde warrior had kindly gifted him. "Hey, wake up." said Harry, nudging the priest with his foot.

Slowly, Dryson began to rouse. "Ugh...what happened? My head feels like it is going to split open."

"We got ourselves captured, by the looks of it. Last I saw, the Alliance ship got away safely," replied the mage. "Any idea where these guys might take us?"

Dryson sat up straight, leaning against a nearby section of the hull. "Mostly likely Azshara. The Horde has a massive naval harbor there, ran by the goblins."

The priest's statement left Harry in deep thought. After a moment, Harry replied, "How far would the nearest Alliance outpost be from the harbor?"

Dryson paused to recall what his map once said about the area. "There should be a Darnassian base camp north of the harbor. But we could only make it if we managed to escape Bilgewater and could run on water. That or fly."

The wizard grinned broadly. "Oh, there might be a way. Those green ones took our coin purses and the like but I still have my wand." To prove his point, Harry primed his blade-rails and pulled said wand out of its slot. "By the way, How close would we be to Nighthaven?"

"We're heading to Kalimdor. We can get anywhere on the continent pretty quickly with Alliance gryphons," replied the priest. "The only problem would be coin."

Harry was nonplussed. "We'll worry about that when we get to the ca-" The rhythmic creaking of an approaching captor silenced the wizard. Harry quickly hid his wand under his sleeve, to be drawn as needed. The orc, an eight-foot-tall mass of muscle and green flesh, stood before the cell door with a tray in his hand. He rammed the tray through the door and walked off, a growl escaping his lips. the contents of the tray was revealed to be stale bread and a small waterskin.

Dryson looked confused as he picked up a chunk of the bread. "Kind of hard to imagine the brutes would feed us."

"We're prisoners. If they wanted us dead, they would have dumped us into the sea when they knocked us out," Potter replied. "This shows that we hold some value to them, even if it's just slave labor at the Harbor."

Dryson plopped down on the bench. In between bites, the priest said, "Well, I hope Mak is having fun."

* * *

**Name: **Makale

**Location:** Mount Hyjal, Northern Kalimdor

The paladin known as Makale stood before the great World Tree, Nordrassil, it's branches blocking the sky itself. At the base of the tree was a Night Elf building, guarded by what appeared to be two elves. In the building was the meeting Makale was meaning to attend.

As Makale approached the entrance, one of the elves, a gold-armored male, stopped the paladin with a palm to his chest. "You shouldn't even be here, Mak. Aren't you supposed to be assisting the Stormwind Guard after your last mess? And what's that magic about you? Another argument with an Academy novice?"

Makale was about to reply when the other elf, a blue-robed female, put her hand on the other's wrist and eased it down. "Calm yourself, Vargastrasz. He's been invited." Looking at Makale, she said, "Go on in. They are expecting you." The elf Vargastrasz scoffed.

"Thank you Aurastrasza," replied Makale. "Any idea what they would want me for?"

Aurastrasza shook her head, "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it has Life-Binder worried."

Makale nodded. "Very well." _It is that serious, and she called for me? Not good._ The paladin walked into the building.

The building was a spacious great hall of sorts, with a main chamber, open to the elements, and a pair of hallways, both open on one wall. Standing in the middle of the Hall was a pair of elven figures; a red-clad female and a blue-and-gold clad male. The woman wore a horned headress; while the male wore no tunic, yet wore long blue sleeves and gold dragon-shaped pauldrons on his shoulders. Currently, the two were in an slightly heated discussion. Makale made his way to the pair.

"As patient as I am on most things, we need to act now on this." The man said. "This being is more volatile to the timeline than anything else we've seen. And according to you, Alextrasza, we can't detect him because he's isn't a part of the life web. This fact alone would send shivers down a Titan's spine."

The woman named Alextrasza replied, "I understand, Nozdormu, but we cannot jump idly into this without precaution. Now, we need to gather more information on this situation." She paused and turned slightly to see Makale walking up towards them. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to finish this conversation later." Nozdormu nodded and walked away.

When Mak got to the woman he immediately dropped into a kneeling position. "Lady Alexstrasza, you requested my presence?"

Alextrasza nodded to the paladin. "Arise, Paladin Makale. I have some questions for you." Makale lifted to his feet. "I felt a disturbance a few weeks ago in Stormwind. Ysera felt it as well, oddly enough. I need to know of anything, or anyone, odd has come into the area in that time." _This reeks of yet another 'Agent'..._

Makale stood confused. "Nothing particular of note, Life-Binder. Although..." The paladin stood in thought for a moment. "Around the time a gnome warlock showed his colors in the city, a new mage appeared in the tavern I was at." The lady nodded in acknowledgement. "He said his name was Judas, and he sported this unusual metal arm. It looked nothing like most gnome machinery, but I could be underestimating them. The man took the brunt of my blade dead in that arm. Spoke an odd language when he casts spells..."

Had Makale not been lost in thought over his latest friend, he would have noticed Alextrasza's eye growing wide in astonishment. _Those idiots dumped another Agent in our midst. Oh, when will this end? Well, perhaps we can use this to our advantage. The enemies of the world grow many, and we need every able-bodied person we can get. An 'ICPF agent' would be very useful indeed..._

Makale stopped mid speech when he saw that Alextrasza was lost in thought herself. "Is something the matter, milady?"

The woman shook her head. "No, not particularly. I think I may have a new task for you. I need you to keep in touch with this Judas. Keep him from falling into the darkness that surrounds us. That is all."

The paladin bowed, smiling. "Whatever you may wish, Life-Binder." _This will not be a problem.__ He should be in Nighthaven soon with Dryson._ "By your leave Lady Alextrasza."

Alexstrasza nodded and put her hand on the paladin. In that moment, she felt the deleterious energy of the Memory Charm placed on Makale, but could not determine it's purpose. Unwilling to let this show in her features, she simply replied, "Dragon's speed, Paladin Makale."

As Makale turned and left, Alextrasza could only think of one thing. _I can only hope that this 'Judas' will be gone quickly. I'll run the name by Nozdormu, see if he knows of anything that might come up._

* * *

**Name: **Potter, H

**Location:** Bilgewater Harbor, Northeastern Kalimdor

It was midmorning as Harry and Dryson were being walked down the main docks towards the city of Bilgewater Harbor. The wizard had tried to make it very clear on the plan of escape: _When I give the signal, drop to the ground. As soon as I say 'move,' jump into the harbor. Don't worry about the restraints, they will not be much of an issue. I'll make sure we can get to the camp quickly enough._

Dryson felt as a coil wound too tight as he awaited the signal from Judas. _Whenever you're ready. I just want to get home..._

The orcs stopped walking about halfway down the pier, due to the fact that one of their charges was whispering to himself incessantly. Vaguely, he could make out the sounds of "Com...ur...sed...no...ools..." The guard holding the wizard may not speak Common, but he knew something was up. As he turned Judas around a sharp crack could be heard as the ropes binding his arms were snapped by the force of the blade-rails of the A.R.M. The guard barely had time to register this fact as he felt sharp steel slice him from waist to throat.

"**Now!**"

Without missing a beat, Harry pulled his wand out of its slot and cast a spell at the remaining guards as Dryson dropped to the ground. Massive gouts of flame shot towards the remaining guards; the Fiendfyre eager to consume them, to burn and multiply. Only Harry's dominance over the cursed fire's staglike form kept it in check as the wizard yelled "Move!" to Dryson. The priest scrambled to his feet and, with hands hands bound and breath held, leaped into the waters of the harbor.

Harry killed the fire, froze the water nearby and jumped over himself. Landing on the ice floe, he summoned Dryson to his hand. Coughing and sputtering, the priest gasped for air as Harry sliced his bindings and started to drag Dryson with him. Freezing water as he moved forward, and melting it as they went past, The pair made their best effort to run the distance to the Darnassian base camp.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry and Dryson came to a stop when they reached land. In the near distance the pair saw the fires of a campsite.

As they approached, they saw the gryphon's nests off to the side of the camp proper. A night elf stood watch over the beasts, watching the wizard and the priest lumber up to him. "How...did you...did you two _run_ from the Horde naval base all the way here?" The handler said incredulously.

Dryson nodded, "Aye, and we need a ride to Rut'theran Village. Unfortunately, we have no coin."

Harry looked to the priest. "Are you sure we still need to be there?"

Dryson replied, "Yes. I asked if the captain would at leat drop off our supplies to the docks there, should they have to leave quickly."

Harry nodded. The gryphon handler replied, "I can let you to go this one time , but only because of what you just came from. Don't expect a second coming." Turning to the nests, he began prepping for a takeoff.

Harry collapsed in the dirt from exhaustion. Raising his hand to the air he said, "I'll just be a moment."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long to post. Too many things between the Army reserves and various other military related issues. I'll try to be more frequent about posting, but with my latest challenge to join the Marine Corps, this might be a problem.**

**In any case, I love all the support for this story. Even if I disappear for another two to three months, I'll still try to come up with more chapters. This story if far, far from over. **

**As always, please read review and write me about this, as I'm always trying to see how I can make this better.**

**Until next time,**

**MasterMerrick**

**BTW: If you haven't checked out DinoJake's _The Last Spartan_ and Shezza's _Denarian Renegade_ series, do it. Both are fun, extremely well written stories that I've recently became a fan of.**


	11. WoW VII: The Wake

**Name:** Potter, H

**Location:** Rut'theran Village

When Harry and Dryson finally touched down at the moonlit field of Rut'theran Village, the priest immediately jumped off his gryphon and started heaving. Harry nimbly hopped off his own mount and turned to the flight master, a feather-clothed night elf.

"Good evening, sirs. My name is Vesprystus. Welcome to Rut'theran Village," the elf said, bowing to Harry.

Harry returned the bow. "Thank you. My name is Judas, and the priest over there is Dryson Merrick. Tell me, did you hear of any of our supplies arriving at the docks?"

The elf nodded. "Yes I did. Captain Soluna had the dockmaster post your belongings in my storeroom. Wait here, I will fetch them for you."

"Thank you very much," replied the wizard. _I should probably go check on Dryson. We'll more than likely be flying again._

* * *

With packs in hand and a fresh set of clothes on, the priest and the wizard took to the skies beginning their final leg of the run to Nighthaven. Harry had pulled out a second coin purse to pay Vesprystus with, and had made a decision to head back to the Darnassian camp to repay the flight master there after this all was over.

"Hey, how much longer do we have in this trip?" Harry had yelled over the winds as the reached the northern coast of Kalimdor.

Dryson looked pale as he replied, "A few hours. We just reached Darkshore. Moonglade is-" The priest was cut off as the mounts had made a sharp left turn. After the beasts had settles, and Dryson had finished heaving again, he continued. "Moonglade is just east of our location."

Harry nodded as he tucked his head low. This urged the hyppogryph, a cousin to their previous gryphon mounts, to pick up speed. The wizard could only chuckle as Dryson let out a yell soon after:

"NEVER AGAIN! I'M RIDING HORSES NEXT TIME!"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that airsickness is a common trait to have, Judas," Dryson said as they walked into Nighthaven, capital of the druids and home to the Merrick Clan. "My uncle Vincent is researching a cure for it, last I heard. Whatever happens, it'll probably be better than what those Steamwheedle goblins could come up with." Harry nodded halfheartedly, taking in the sights of the elven city. Looking to his right, Harry noticed off things.

"Um, Dryson? Are those trees moving?" The wizard pointed to the trees in question.

Dryson turned and looked where Harry was pointing. "Oh, of course! You've never seen an Ancient? The night elves value them for their insight in things. Most druids can take a form similar to them, too. They're quite amazing at times."

"Well, I haven't went out much before coming to Stormwind. I've never seen one be-" Harry was stopped short as he ran into someone. "Oh, sorry there. Didn't see you..." The figure turned around. Appearing for all the world as a bull crossed with some human aspects, the beast-man stood over nine feet tall. The creature was dressed in long robes, a staff in its hands. It spoke in a low, harsh voice.

"Ish uku chi?" The creature said, staring at Harry inquisitively.

Dryson cut in before the wizard could say anything. "Relax, Gulken. This is a friend of mine." Gulken turned to look at the priest, and nodded. "How have you been?"

"Et tu awak. Chi?"

"Well enough. Had a run-in with some orcs recently." When Gulken snorted, Dryson replied, "I know, you don't much care for them. Things would be a lot better if the orcs had some of your patience, you know?" A low rumble came from Gulken, as if he were holding back a chuckle. "Well, I have to go. Perhaps some other time?"

Gulken nodded. "Alo Nokee Washte ishte shne chi" He then turned and left.

Harry stood perplexed. "Just what in Merlin's name was that thing?"

Dryson laughed. "That's just Gulken. He's a tauren. Can't speak a word of Common, but he understands it well enough. I suppose you could say the same about me and Taurahe...er...the tauren language, I mean." Looking ahead, the priest said, "This way, Judas. I can see my home from here." Dryson then took off at a run.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed suit.

* * *

The home of the Merrick Clan was an extravagant one. Numerous people filled the main hallway, with the body of Lucas affixed in the center.

"Oi, lookit who it is! Dry came back! Wit' friends!"

Dryson had just walked in the door when a platinum-blonde man shouted in the priest's direction. Dryson waved back and slid through the crowd towards the man. Harry decided to keep with the priest. _It _is_ his family, after all._

Dryson wraped the blonde in a tight embrace. "Gideon, so glad to see you again! Hows life? I heard Uncle Vincent is woking on another project?"

Gideon nodded. "Aye. He was just here a second ago. He seemed a bit rushed if you ask me." The man turned to Harry, a slight look of disgust in his features. "And who'd be you? Dry, you know how Corra gets when people start bringin' outsiders to fam'ly matters."

Harry remained calm. "My name is Judas, and I'm just here to make sure that Dryson made it here safely, since Diana Kaedrin couldn't make it. I meant no disrespect if I am not welcome. I'll just see myself out."

As Harry turned to leave, Dryson grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. "You saved my life, repeatedly. If Gideon here," the priest shot a look at the blonde man, "has a problem, he should keep it to himself."

Gideon shrugged, "Fine. Jus' don't come runnin' to me when ol' Corra has ye dragged off feet first."

Harry stepped towards the blonde. "Are you implying-"

"Enough! Judas, he isn't worth it." Dryson pulled the wizard away from Gideon. Quietly, he continued," Gideon must be taking this harder than I thought. Lucas was his father. Killed by demons from Outland."

"You never did say anything about Outland." Harry replied. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Dryson nodded. "Outland is some...other planet. Most of the Alliance have been keeping the defensive at a massive portal connecting our worlds. The Burning Legion, an army of demons, are constantly trying to breach the barricades and invade Azeroth. Lucas was one of those commissioned as a saboteur against the Legion army. Needless to say, his mission met a swift end."

"I just feel bad for Gideon. Although, he should try to keep from lashing out at others," the wizard replied. "By the way, what kind of accent did he have? I don't quite recognise it."

The priest looked at Harry incredulously. "That would be Gilnean. My entire family's from that city. To be honest though, I've spent the past six years trying to be rid of my accent. Not many at the Chapel would take someone from Gilneas seriously with their home about them."

Harry nodded. "If you don't mind, I might step outside for a little bit.

Dryson went to hug the wizard. "Thank you again, for saving my hide back in Bilgewater."

Harry returned the hug. "Don't dwell to much on it." _Besides, if I didn't pressure Soluna into aiding that warship, we would never have been in that situation..._

* * *

**Name:** Rivera, Nathan

**Location:** ICPF Headquarters

**Mission:** N/A

Nathan Rivera was seated in his desk at ICPF Headquarters. On his computer monitor was a video clip of Harry and Dryson's escape from Bilgewater Harbor. River let out a whistle of astonishment when he saw the Fiendfyre obliterate the orc guards.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Potter _does_ have a temper. And boy, does it come out. One second..." The commander reversed the tape, playing the few seconds before Harry made his first strike. Listening in, Rivera let out a chuckle. "'Commander said no rules,' did I? We've got to break you of having to justify every darker action you perform. My agents have had to do darker things to uphold the Canon, and soon you may not have a way to justify yourself. Perhaps I shall pay a visit to Kramer. See how he would go about it. We can't have you become an emotional wreck after every battle. It just wouldn't do."

Nathan then stood up from his chair and walked out of his office, heading towards the training rooms.

* * *

"Hello, Galbatorix." The commander saluted the training master.

"Good evening, Commander Rivera. What brings you here?"

"I was just wondering how the new additions were coming along. They've kept to themselves for the most part, and I would like your professional opinion."

Galbatorix nodded. "The twins are doing quite well. To be honest, Myra might still be harboring a grudge after you. You did break through her wards and kill her without much of an effort. She's been trying to figure out just how you did it."

Rivera let out a laugh. "Well, whenever she feels saucy enough to take a blade against me, you let her know that my door is always open."

Galbatorix laughed in return. "I'll be sure to let her know. I know I'm changing the subject, but how has Master Potter fared so far in Warcraft?"

Rivera shrugged. "He's got a problem with killing, even though his own life depended on it. I was going to head down to Psych ward and see what Kramer thought about it."

The training master scoffed. "The only thing that's going to cure that is being put in a situation where he can't write it off. He'll either start to realize that not every situation is black or white, or he'll break completely. Although, with a mind like Potter's, I doubt he'll break. I've seen whole armies have to make that very decision. As callous as it sounds, it is the best thing to do."

Nathan nodded. "I said the same thing when I reviewed some of our latest footage of his escape from the Horde naval station. Still, I shouldn't ignore any light John might shed on the issue. I will see you later." The commander saluted again.

Returning the salute, Galbatorix said, "When Harry makes it back here, let him know I've got his number after that last duel."

Chuckling, Rivera replied, "I'll be sure and let him know."

* * *

**Name:** Potter, H

**Location:** Nighthaven, Northern Kalimdor (Warcraft Canon)

As Harry walked out the door, he distractedly bumped into a tall, solidly built man standing just outside. "Oh, this is not my day," muttered the wizard.

The man turned to face Potter. The man wore a black suit and round glasses that seemed to reflect all light. Even though his hair was grey, the man looked as if age would never slow him down. When Harry looked into the man's eyes, it felt as if he were looking back into his own soul. "S-sorry, sir."

"You should be more careful, outsider. Most any other would take offense to your actions. Lucky for you, I have more important things to deal with. Good day." The man spoke with as cold, slow drawl. Walking back to the road, the man pulled out a hearthstone and activated it. A few seconds later the man dissappeared.

Dryson walked outside to find Harry shaken slightly. "You alright?"

Harry shrugged. "Just ran into someone who gave me the willies.

"Lemme guess: tall, grey-haired, scary-faced and dark, reflecting glasses?" Asked Dryson. When the wizard nodded, Merrick continued. "Oh, you just met Uncle Vincent. He's a real important person in Gilneas. He's got the retainer to most of the higher-ups there. I'm surprised he's been able to get out to see us. Gilneas is usually locked up tighter than a goblin's wallet."

Harry let out a chuckle. "Well, I'm just glad he wasn't looking for a fight. I don't think I could handle another brawl this week after what's been going on."

The priest nodded. "Anyway, I think it's time to head back to Stormwind. You still have your hearthstone?" When the wizard nodded, Dryson replied, "Good. Go grab the rest of your stuff and just press the insignia on the center. It should still be tuned to the Blue Recluse. I'll see you there." With that, Dryson pulled out his hearthstone and activated it, disappeareing like his uncle had not too long ago. Harry then pulled his out of his bag and did the same.

* * *

**Location:** The Blue Recluse

When the pair returned to the Recluse, Harry could not believe his eyes.

"I spoke way too damn soon, didn't I?" Harry said as most of the occupants of the tavern were engaged in a massive melee.

Dryson could only laugh as he tried to push his way through to the exit.

"Ah well, I'm due for some stress relief." The wizard said as he engaged his blade-rails and set to work.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I told you I would try to be more frequent.**

**Well, I've been thumbing through TVTropes, and when you hit "Random" enough times, you're bound to find something that pertains to you. For me, it was "Writing by the Seat of Your Pants." Damn does that describe my writing process. I've always got a general idea, but I just have trouble hashing out the finer details. I hope I can work this out soon enough.**

**As always please read, rate and review my story here. I'm eternally grateful for the 2500+ views and twelve reviews on the story (still haven't heard back from Ragnar92). I always look forward to your critiques.**

**Until Later,**

**MasterMerrick**

**P.S. Just got a new keyboard. More spelling errors might slip through the crack. I'll try to work on that.**


	12. WoW VIII: Simply Put, A Murder

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I meant to say the same for the last chapter, but I forgot. This note stands for both chapters.**

* * *

**Name: **Potter, H.

**Location:** Stormwind (Warcraft Canon)

Harry was reading a book as he walking down the pathways of the Magic Quarter in Stormwind. The wizard had found some interesting texts on magic that he was always taught to be impossible. In this case, he was reading on the conjuration of food and drinks. The details, or lack thereof, were becoming frustrating.

_Magic structure... "mana reserve" drain... duration...damn it! Where's the written spell? You would figure they would keep a written spell for these things._ Harry thought to himself. _If I could just figure out how this world's magic operates, I'd be all set to use these spells. _He then stopped and looked at the large central tower of the Quarter. _Great. Guess I'll have to go to school some time or another. Sod it, I'm going to check out the Trade District, see if there's anything new for sale._

* * *

As Harry passed through the central Cathedral District, he heard a familiar woman's voice shout:

"CLEAR THE WAY! GUARDS COMIN' THOUGH!"

Harry turned as he saw Captain Kaedrin jogging through with a pair of guard troops. Harry took off to keep up with Kaedrin.

"Problem Captain?"

"Oh, it's you. So much for searching for you," replied the guardswoman. "I just got word of a murder over at the Pig and Whistle. Makale is already there. Funnily enough, he asked for you specifically."

The wizard stopped for a moment. "You're joking, right? What would he want me to do?"

Kaedrin shrugged. "I didn't ask and I don't think it really matters. The fact is, Mak requested you, and I was to bring you under no uncertain terms."

Harry sighed. "Just as well that he would do something like that."_ Oh, excellent, _Harry thought._ I've gone from being backup in a prison riot to amateur detective. Why can't I just be a bystander for once?_

* * *

A crowd had gathered at the Pig and Whistle inn. Makale was standing at the entrance as Harry, Kaedrin and the guard pair shoved their way through the masses.

"Thank you Diana," the paladin greeted the guardswoman with a curt nod. "And I see you found Judas." Makale reached out to shake the wizard's hand.

Accepting the handshake, Potter said, "I was already in the area. Soo...why did you need me? If it's a murder investigation, I'm certain that there are much more capable people than a wandering mage."

"Honestly, I was hoping you were looking for a steady job," replied the paladin. "I need someone to help me out with my line of work, and I thought you could use the extra gold." _This may be a valid reason, _thought Makale. _But the fact it isn't my _real_ reasons still makes me nauseous._ _But as Life-Binder wills..._

"Well, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm still not sure as to what you would have me do." Harry peeked his head inside the tavern.

"Just act as an extra set of eyes. Tell me what you think of the situation and let me know if you find anything we may have missed. Trust me, you cannot be any worse than what I've had to work with in the past few weeks." Harry repressed a wince as he was reminded of the mental-deficient known as Detective Horatio Laine. "Now, we need to move quickly. Are you in or out Judas?"

The wizard shrugged. "You've got yourself a partner."

The paladin smiled. "Excellent. Captain, if you would have your men post at the door. We have work to do."

* * *

As the trio walked up the stairs Harry couldn't help but notice his shoes sticking to the floor. Looking down, he saw a trail of drying blood dripping from stair to stair. "Oh, goody," he said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "It's one of those murders, isn't it?"

"Looks like," said Makale. "Binder only knows what would cause someone to do something like this. Horde assassins might make a kill to scare people, but they wouldn't make it so messy... oh, Red preserve us..."

Makale stopped as he looked inside the second room in the hallway. A woman's corpse was hanging from the wall, pinned by daggers in her hands and feet. Hundreds of knife wounds could be seen all across the body, with skin in some areas hanging off of the shredded limbs. In the center of the head was a small hole, as if something had burned clean through. Around the body was blood, smeared into writing. Some of the text seemed indecipherable but the trio could make out words such as "FICtiOni SREA LityIs LIEs" and "aGoN YoF Life," as well as what appeared to be advanced calculations in smaller print.

What scared Harry the most was the last detail he noticed, a border comprised of one word, written over and over again.

**Potter**

Harry quietly said to Makale, "I think I need to step outside for a moment." When Makale nodded, the wizard walked out of the room and down the steps.

"Calm yourself, Harry," he whispered as he began pacing up and down the dining area. "There's a reason you picked a fake name with no link to you. That border could mean any number of things."

After collecting himself, Harry walked back up the stairs to join Makale and Kaedrin. However, the one thing that stayed at the forefront of his mind was simply, _What if it _does_ mean me?_

* * *

"You throw up, Judas?"

Harry shook his head at the paladin. "Just needed to clear my head for a second. Less likely to jump to conclusions that way." Looking at the guardswoman, he continued, "Did you find out who rented out the room? Or who the body is?"

"Yes and no. The room was actually rented out to one of our cemetery groundskeepers," the guard captain replied. "His name is James Mathers. I was going to investigate more at his shack after we're done here."

"Don't bother, Diana." Harry had walked towards the body, eyeing the hole in the head more closely. "I can head over there for you. This reeks of a psychotic sending a message to somebody. She looks like she was killed first, pinpoint fire spell clear through her head. All of the other marks would have come from after she died, lest some random patron downstairs hears anything." The wizard looked closer at the face and neck, noting the impressions in her skin. "Hand over mouth, killed then trussed up an cut on. All while no one noticed a thing until after the killer left. At least, that's how I see it. Mak?" Harry turned to the paladin.

Makale nodded curtly. "Me and Captain Kaedrin here both noticed the same details. Speaking of which," the paladin turned to the guardswoman, "Perhaps you can get a look into what these messages might mean. The border phrase 'Potter' might lead us towards the next target, if there should be one." Kaedrin nodded and turned to leave. "Judas, try not to get hurt. I'm of two minds about what we could find at Mather's. His house might lead us to another clue, but I'm unsure. I've met James before, he didn't have any kind of capability, nor the lack of morals for something like this. This reeks of a set-up."

"I wouldn't know." Harry had replied, "but I'm not ruling it out. We won't know more until we investigate further, and should something happen I can rush back to the Recluse. Do you mind helping Captain with her search? I'm sure I can handle myself in a gravekeeper's hut."

Makale sighed. "Fine. Again, just be careful. Life-Binder protect you." _I'm sure I can leave him be for an hour at least. I'd rather find the next target as soon as possible._

The wizard replied, "And you as well." _Note to self: Find out the meaning behind this 'Life-Binder.' Also, keep the lookout for him. I want to know how he moves about._

* * *

**Location: **Mather's Residence, Stormwind

Harry walked up to the little shack, its appearance not unlike his old friend Hagrid's home. The wizard knocked on the door. "Hello? James Mathers? Investigator Judas, here. Just have a few ques-" Harry stopped as he heard a high-pitched whine coming from the inside of the hut. instinctively Harry dove out of the way as the upper half of the door was blasted apart by a beam of light. Harry then unlocked his blade-rails, drawing an airfoil magazine and locking into its slot. The whine returned as another beam finished off the door and a red-haired man came leaping out of the burning door frame. The man wore a black greatcoat and only a dirty grey tunic and simple trousers underneath. In the man's right arm Harry recognised as a beam rifle that the odd creature from the Stockade had used to attack him. The wizard leapt out of the way again as the emaciated man fired at Harry once more.

Leveling his A.R.M., Harry fired several rounds at his attacker, who then used his rifle to block the shots. The pair traded shots twice more, to no avail, when Harry cast a Full-Body Bind at the assailant. The rifleman took the brunt of the spell, yet managed to stand back up, fire another volley, and run off. The attacker's only words to Harry was, "Potter, Potter POTTER! WE'LL BURN YOU LATER!"

Harry took the beam in his flesh wrist and dropped his wand in the grass when a scream was heard from the inside of the hut. Grabbing his wand in his metal arm and healing the large burn hole in his hand, Harry ran inside to find that the building was set ablaze and a young woman was chained to the bed. Harry fired a series of airfoils at the chains and went to work quenching the fire. The woman grabbed a nearby bucket and ran off In search of a well. With a supreme lack of patience Harry began flooding the fire with summoned water. The fires quenched, the wizard noticed a small leather-bound book with the word 'JOURNAL' upon the charred cover. Harry packed the book in his ruck as the woman returned with a bucket...and a paladin.

"Damnit, Judas!" Makale exclaimed. "I thought you would be okay by yourself for an hour at the least! If this girl Laura had-"

Harry quickly cut in, "I am fine. My attacker, who I assume is James Mathers, had this woman captive and tried to rush me as I was knocking on the door. I recognise his weapon. It is the same rifle that creature from the Stockade used. He must have pulled it from the corpse when it was being buried. Now we just have to find him and, preferably, destroy that rifle before anyone else gets killed. His journal was in the shack as well. He must've tried to burn it as he was running out the door. We might have a clue written in here as to his next location."

The girl raised a hand. Harry nodded for her to speak. "Judas, was it? Well Investigator, I might have an answer for you. He kept muttering about some caverns in Tanaris. He said something about their secrets granting him even more power."

At this, Makale's eyes grew wide. "No...how could some gravedigger know about...Judas, I need you to get Diana and meet me back at the Recluse. I know it sounds stupid to head there, but I need a private place to tell you both something and the Recluse is the best option." Harry nodded and ran off towards the Guard offices. Turning to the girl, the paladin asked, "Laura, will you be alright on your own? I can have a guard here to escort you home."

Laura nodded. "I'll ask for an escort myself. It sounds like you need to hurry to find this man. I...I think I'll be alright. I'll take refuge with the priests." With that she turned and walked down the path towards the Cathedral District.

Makale then made a beeline towards the Magic Quarter.

* * *

**_From the Journal of James C. Mathers - Recent Entry - August 03_**

_Well, I found a new trinket from the corpses tonight. A bracelet. It looks like the purest silver, yet I found it on some flayer. Ahh well, perhaps I can give it to Laura when she comes by. In the mean time I'll wear it so it won't get stolen. This is going to be a great gift! I can't wait to give to her!_

* * *

**_Recent Entry - August 8th_**

_I've been seeing and hearing these peculiar things. I can't explain why, but whenever I heard about either the word 'potter' or 'Merrick' I...I don't know. I always work hard to control my urges, my desires, but sometime I can see myself, standing over a corpse, the word 'formorian' (well, at least that's what it sounds like) appears in my head. It worries me. _

_By the way, I haven't gotten around to giving Laura the bracelet. She must be busy elsewhere, cause I haven't seen her lately. Not since the prison outbreak. Perhaps I'll see her tomorrow._

* * *

**_Final Entry - September 13th_**

_i hear the voices i feel the painraincanepain in him the fomorian hey says...we must killtrillwillhillkill the POTTER the KNiGHT LORD we musttrustrustlustmust end him before he can urt usususus animore_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, I'm finished with yet another chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this one, I've been trying some new things to help me with my writer's block and this is what I've come up with.**

**I'm eternally grateful for you guys breaking the 3000 view mark for Tales, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate the support.**

**As always don't be afraid to read, rate and review my musings. I always look forward to your feedback.**

**Until next time,**

**MasterMerrick**


End file.
